Verdades distantes
by MissKaro
Summary: Cuando Hans se despertó en las Islas del Sur sin tener idea qué le había llevado ahí, acudió a Arendelle en la búsqueda de respuestas, pero su no bienvenida presencia desató duras situaciones para su vida, y una convivencia difícil con su antigua cuñada. helsa. ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disney es el rico dueño de todo esto.**

 _NA: Yo creo que Hans no era bueno y que hizo cosas terribles, pero por el bien de esta historia he cambiado esto, así que desde este momento puedes regresar si no te agrada la idea._

* * *

 **Verdades distantes**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

—…puede besar a la novia.

Al término de esas palabras, Anna y Kristoff unieron sus labios en un casto beso, sellando su unión.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo, y Elsa sintió una inmensa alegría al contemplar la felicidad de su muy querida hermana menor. Tanto que, queriendo compartir con los demás lo pletórica que se sentía por ese acontecimiento, elevó sus manos y decenas de mariposas de colores revolotearon al interior de la capilla del castillo, haciendo jadear de admiración a los presentes.

Las mariposas de nieve brillaban como la escarcha y batían sus alas sin cesar, paseando entre los amigos más cercanos de los recién casados, que abrazados observaban el espectáculo realizado en su boda. Era el inicio perfecto para su vida juntos y no podían más que agradecer a la reina de Arendelle por semejante obsequio, de entre los muchos que ya les había dado por la ocasión, como los trajes mágicos que portaban, perfectas representaciones del Valle de la Roca Viviente y sus auroras boreales, tal como el día anterior en su ceremonia con la familia de Kristoff.

Ambos se sonrieron enamorados y esperaron unos momentos antes de firmar el acta oficial, en la que Elsa, como testigo junto a Kai, colocó su nombre, orgullosa.

La rubia extendió sus manos, mostrando el esplendor de su vestido mágico azul cielo.

—Felicidades, señor y señora Bjorgman —dijo ella abrazándolos, tras ver que su secretario firmaba el papel y tiraba arenilla encima para secar la tinta.

Pero ninguno de los presentes vio el resplandor azul que emitieron las palabras recién escritas en el libro de actas.

* * *

A millas del territorio de la Reina del Hielo, Hans terminaba de cepillar al caballo grisáceo que su hermano había montado esa mañana, su última tarea en el establo por el día, después de la cual debía hacer tareas en el jardín.

Odiaba hacer eso, todo por culpa de las estúpidas hermanas a las que no pudo cumplir su deseo de eliminar, ese que pulsaba en sus venas aun si habían transcurrido tres años desde entonces. Más que nada, sentía ansias de acabar con Anna, quien había arruinado sus planes y por quien tenía un profundo sentimiento de odio solo con imaginar su cara.

Y en ese momento ella debía estar casándose con el imbécil plebeyo, siendo inmensamente feliz.

Celebraba en lugar de estar muerta, como quiso cuando supo que había sobrevivido al ataque de Elsa en la montaña. Esa tonta reina que falló en su tarea de acabar con su hermana, motivo por el que no la consideró digna de ser la gobernante de Arendelle.

—Estúpidas.

El caballo, Tormenta, bufó bajo su mano, antes de observarlo atentamente.

De un momento a otro, Hans sintió que la cabeza le explotaba y cayó de rodillas al suelo, experimentando punzadas dolorosas en todo su cráneo. Su cuerpo cedió al suelo de tierra y se sujetó los cabellos jadeando, sin escuchar el sonido de los relinchos de caballos ni las voces de los mozos de cuadra a su alrededor.

Sin saberlo él, justo cuando la tinta del libro de actas de Arendelle secaba y las palabras dejaban de brillar, su malestar remitió.

Así, al incorporarse, el príncipe Hans observó con extrañeza a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba y las circunstancias que le rodeaban, cuando debía estar en Arendelle, ayudando a finalizar el invierno provocado por su Majestad.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó en voz alta a uno de los empleados de las caballerizas; este lo miró anonadado ofreciéndole una mano para ponerse en pie.

Hans escrutó sus manos encallecidas y sus ropas de trabajador, sospechando que algo había mal. Abriéndose paso entre los hombres del palacio de su familia, se acercó al cubo de madera donde tenían agua y se analizó, sintiendo una inmediata aprensión.

Ése no era el hombre que había visto esa mañana en el espejo.

* * *

 **NA2:** _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _El título todavía no me convence, pero he dado muchas vueltas sin elaborar uno que pueda adaptar con gusto a la historia._

 _Este fic es un OS, que se extendió hasta las 23mil palabras, así que lo he dividido en cuatro partes, la más pequeña ésta, que desentona un poco con las demás por la narración y el tiempo. Por esto no se asombren del formato del fic, no tan detallado como una historia larga; es corto. Y sí, lo reitero, si un Hans "bueno" no es de su agrado, todavía están a tiempo de dar vuelta._

 _Las demás partes solo necesitan edición, no espero tardar mucho en publicarlas. Ansío que esta les dejara con duda para lo que vendrá adelante (y que sospechen un poco)._

 _¡Lean y comenten!_

 ** _Besos, Karo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I_**

* * *

Elsa apartó un momento la vista del documento que leía e hizo una anotación en el cuaderno sobre la mesa, para aclarar esa duda en el contrato más adelante, que el abogado le explicaría con detenimiento al reunirse juntos.

No era una experta en la materia todavía, porque su aprendizaje en tal había quedado a la mitad cuando su padre falleció, y tardó un poco en acercarse a un experto para continuar su adquisición de conocimientos. Por supuesto, había retomado sus estudios antes de ser coronada, pero seguía sin dominar algunos aspectos importantes y no podía no ser minuciosa en su trabajo solo por un rezago.

En su recién adquirida confianza también había la humildad de pedir ayuda, reconocía sus virtudes y sus debilidades.

Habiendo escrito su duda, Elsa retomó la lectura a través del lente de las gafas para tal propósito, ensimismándose en los entresijos comunes de su labor como reina de Arendelle. Era una tarea ardua, pero le gustaba el bienestar que observaba en su pueblo y la plena seguridad que sentían por ella. Si para eso debía encerrarse como ya odiaba, lo haría.

El estudio no era desagradable per se, pues su decoración era cálida y tenía suficiente espacio para no sentirse oprimida; solo era que prefería las responsabilidades de su pueblo que podían ser hechas respirando el aire libre. Tal vez no en multitud, porque aún le daba una sensación extraña estar rodeada de personas y encontrar temas de conversación, pero sí disfrutar de hallarse fuera de cuatro paredes y una ventana separándola del exterior.

Unos toques algo frenéticos rompieron su concentración y ella frunció el ceño al tiempo que se quitaba los anteojos, permitiendo el ingreso de quien estuviese del otro lado.

—Majestad. —Kai, por una vez, parecía inquieto, haciéndola preocuparse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó poniéndose en pie, preparándose mental y emocionalmente para algún ataque.

Kai tragó saliva. —Está aquí… _él_. Majestad, su Alteza Hans de las Islas del Sur.

Elsa se llevó la sorpresa de su vida y pestañeó unos segundos. Asintiendo, preguntándose cómo osaba a poner pie en su reino, endureció el gesto. Ese sujeto caído en la ignominia era demasiado petulante para creerse con derecho de estar ahí.

—¿Dónde está? —Rodeó el escritorio con pasos firmes.

—En el salón del trono.

—¿Lo has dejado a solas? —preguntó con incredulidad abandonando la habitación.

No le tenía miedo a ese hombre, pero no sabía qué era capaz de hacer. Afortunadamente, Anna estaba en su viaje de bodas y no debía lidiar con su antiguo prometido.

Ella se desharía de él limpiamente y le invitaría —de nuevo— a no regresar a su territorio.

—No, Majestad —dijo Kai alcanzándole—, Olaf está con él y las puertas están custodiadas por los guardias, quienes le han seguido desde que descendió del barco pesquero en que arribó.

La rubia asintió y caminó con premura, deseosa de que ese rufián no estuviera más tiempo del necesario allí. Lo que estuviese planeando, lo arruinaría antes de que pudiese ponerlo en práctica.

Al llegar al salón, hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza a los guardias y estos le abrieron las puertas con sus habituales expresiones serias.

En el interior, el pelirrojo que veía con detenimiento a su amigo hecho de nieve, alzó la mirada hacia a ella y le ofreció una reverencia.

—No es necesario que finja un saludo formal, príncipe Hans —manifestó molesta, estudiándole rápidamente con la mirada cuando se irguió.

Hans parecía más bronceado y atlético que en el pasado; sus hombros, brazos y piernas parecían más definidos, al punto de que la ropa, que tal vez llevaba tiempo sin ocupar por ser un uniforme oficial, se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le comprimía. Se veía fuerte y resistente; una figura endurecida y no la esbelta, socialmente aceptada, de años atrás.

Sus cabellos tenían el aclarado que conseguía el sol y el desgarbo de la falta de cuidado, más largo de lo requerido por la moda, con las patillas a mitad de las orejas y los cabellos alcanzando la base de su cuello. Si se había afeitado antes de llegar, no había considerado un recorte de las puntas.

Concluyó su inspección en el rostro, menos jovial, con cicatrices en la barbilla y la ceja derecha, y una nariz con el aspecto de haberse roto antes. Pero los ojos la detuvieron en seco y se reprendió por la primera falsa impresión de que lucían claros y honestos como los creyó antes de que revelara su verdadera cara.

—Majestad, se le ve… diferente. Bien —tartajeó Hans, que había finalizado su propio análisis. Había ocupado el tiempo silente de ella para hacerlo, y se había sorprendido de sobremanera al percibir que la reina parecía distinta de la que recordaba en su memoria.

Ya no era aquella criatura bella y asustada que decía no saber controlar sus poderes, ni tampoco la falsa reina indiferente que se escondía en ademanes inseguros. Reflejaba entereza y hermosura en partes iguales, especialmente por la magnificencia que le confería el vestido índigo que llevaba, de origen mágico por como centelleaba.

Pero se sintió estúpido por fijarse en una pequeñez como ésa, siendo el tono hosco en que ella le había saludado, al que no hallaba explicación, igual que a otras cosas que últimamente pasaban en su vida.

—Ya puedes irte, Olaf —dijo la reina al muñeco de nieve que silencioso había estado mirándolo intrigado, luego de que él había brincado de sorpresa al verlo y se había presentado. Por un segundo, había pensado en el monstruo de hielo y nieve que casi lo hacía caer al vacío en la montaña, pero Olaf parecía amigable al decirle su nombre y observarlo no era nada grave, solo extraño.

Era una extrañeza como todos sus días desde una semana atrás, en los que no había encontrado respuestas, sino preguntas, que acompañaban a las miradas de hostilidad y cuestionamiento a su alrededor.

El muñeco se despidió de la reina con una sonrisa, aunque a él le regaló una mirada de graciosa amenaza, la cual trajo una tos a su garganta, en el intento de no reírse. Era más infantil y tierno, que digno de temor.

La reina no se movió de su sitio, ni él lo hizo.

—Vayamos directo al asunto, ¿qué hace aquí? —pidió saber la rubia sin contemplaciones, haciéndolo crisparse por su animadversión. Aquella cosa en la laguna de su memoria debía ser muy grave, como para recibir un trato así de ella.

No se equivocaba al suponer que allí habría explicaciones. De entre todos, el trato de ella parecía el peor y más sincero; ni siquiera sus hermanos, que se habían burlado sarcásticos y no le habían dicho nada, le dirigían sentimientos como ella.

Tampoco tenía que ser un genio para conjeturarlo después de que sus hermanos le habían dicho que Arendelle era importante.

—Pretendía pedir una reunión con la princesa Anna, pero me han comunicado de su ausencia —comunicó, desanimado por no hallarla.

—Se encuentra en su viaje de bodas y no hay nada por lo que tenga que verlo a usted.

—¿Cómo? ¿Viaje de bodas?

¿No habían conseguido su bendición y alguien más había desposado a la joven? O, como parecía indicar la postura de ella, ¿él había roto su palabra y la había plantado?

Pero eso no explicaba que tuviese que hacer labores físicas en el palacio, ni que su último pensamiento fuese abandonar las mazmorras del castillo de Arendelle en medio de un invierno atemorizante.

—Sí, con un hombre mejor que usted, y que sí la ama. Me extraña que las noticias no se conozcan en las Islas del Sur.

Él suspiró y se llevó una mano al cabello que no había tenido tiempo de cortar en su apuro por llegar allí.

—Majestad, seré sincero. —Ella enarcó una ceja, sin decir nada. —De repente me he encontrado en las Islas del Sur haciendo actividades de servicio y con una apariencia que me es desconocida, cuando debía de estar aquí buscando a mi prometida y a una solución para el invierno. Sin tener explicaciones y solo burlas, he rogado a mi hermano para que me dejase venir aquí, aunque habría escapado de obtener su oposición. Y al llegar aquí, custodiado por guardias de mi reino que antes me obedecían, me encuentro con que no hay invierno, que me tratan como criminal y que tenía una prometida. Dicen que tengo veintiséis, pero no recuerdo tres años de mi vida.

—Qué conveniente —intervino ella cuando él hizo una pausa en su rápido monólogo.

—¿Qué?

—No sé cuál es el fin de esto, pero es suficiente. —La rubia hizo un movimiento de dedos y él sintió una fuerza fría moviendo sus codos hacia al frente, para luego verse con unas raras esposas azules apresando sus muñecas. —Volverá a casa.

Elsa se volvió a la puerta, cansada de perder su valioso tiempo con ese desdeñable hombre.

—¡Espere! —exclamó el sureño a su espalda y ella lo miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose con sus orbes desesperados, en su opinión casi tan sinceros como la confusión y frustración que había visto en ellos antes.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —farfulló.

—Majestad, recibo miradas cargadas de rechazo y dicen que hice algo horrible, que nadie me aclara. Merezco conocer mi crimen.

—¡Por favor!

—Majestad, dígame qué he hecho.

Si quería oírlo para regocijarse, se lo diría, decidió ella encarándolo. —Intentó que mi hermana y yo muriéramos.

Él retrocedió con una expresión horrorizada. —Yo… Dios… ¿a Anna? ¿a usted? Pero… iba a casarme con ella y… le traje de vuelta de la montaña para que diera fin al invierno. No, yo no…

Durante unos segundos, su mirada le embaucó haciéndole creer que era honesto. Anna y ella habían llegado a la conclusión que era muy bueno engañando, pero se habían quedado cortas.

Ella bufó, no muy educadamente.

—Déjese de juegos, príncipe Hans. Hace tres años fue más convincente que ahora. Regrese a su reino para cumplir la condena que le fue impuesta allá y aléjese de mi familia o no sabrá de qué soy capaz.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué cumplo una condena de las Islas del Sur y no de Arendelle?

—Le he perdonado la vida por lo que hizo, si bien sus acciones aquí se merecían el castigo de Arendelle. Y sus hermanos no se oponían a que así fuese. Pero a su delito le corresponde la ejecución, según las leyes de mi reino.

Al menos, así era mientras ella trataba de convencer al Parlamento de abolir esa ley medieval en su Constitución.

El rostro pecoso de él se quedó pálido y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su cuerpo parecía falto de fuerzas y pensó momentáneamente que le había lanzado un rayo de hielo directo al corazón.

Sin embargo, instantes después él se enderezó y la miró con serenidad, demostrándole una actuación muy convincente en ese acto definitivamente raro. Pero era muy inteligente en sus planes, así que no debía ceder.

Lo vio tragar saliva. —Si ese ha sido mi delito y se me ha encontrado culpable, aceptaré el castigo del lugar en que lo cometí.

—¿Qué? —soltó con pasmo, creyendo que había escuchado mal. ¿Acaso ese hombre había perdido la razón? ¿Qué clase de plan tenía?

—Si debo ser ejecutado, lo aceptaré —reafirmó él.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —Esto no es para tomarlo a la ligera, príncipe Hans. Le estoy dando la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y regresar a las Islas del Sur. Cualquiera que sea su plan, a menos que sea morir, su vida está en juego. Tal vez para usted sea sencillo, pero yo valoro la vida como para tomar una…

—Se equivoca, Majestad, no tengo ningún plan, ni deseo morir —aseguró Hans, llevándose la mano al pecho a como se lo permitían las esposas mágicas. —Debe hacerse lo correcto. —Se humedeció los labios. —No quiero que usted cargue con mi vida en la conciencia, pero recibiré el castigo que merezco por lo que todos saben que hice.

Lo que todas las personas conocían, menos él, pensó el príncipe con lamentación, sintiendo el corazón oprimido al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría en poco tiempo.

Nunca había pensado en su propia muerte, pero, al ser ya una certeza, experimentó miedo. Un temor que le comenzó desde la punta de sus pies, avanzando como cientos de agujas paralizándole los miembros. Era como un fuego consumiendo lentamente a una casa, provocando una destrucción conforme las llamas se extendían.

Sintió ganas de arrodillarse y llorar pidiendo clemencia, mas se mantuvo firme, haciendo lo que el honor le exigía, pese a ser de lo más estúpido. No podía tomar la opción que ella le daba de huir, ni pedirle piedad ante lo que merecía.

—Casi parece que habla en serio —susurró la reina con cara escéptica.

Hans le entendía, sabía que tenía entre manos un asunto serio y difícil, pero al criarse con las normas de la monarquía, ambos debían tomar decisiones que podían oponerse a las creencias personales. Además, con lo que le había dicho que hizo, y que fácilmente era creíble que ocurriera, comprendía que no se fiara de su palabra.

—Lo hago. Hablo en serio.

Ella soltó un suspiro hondo.

—La ley marca que, de estar vivos, los afectados deben estar presentes en la ejecución. Debo contactar a Anna para que regrese. Asimismo, enviaré una misiva a su familia. Para tal efecto, enviaré las cartas esta semana, y al final de la próxima lo anunciaré al pueblo. Será el domingo en tres semanas. Tiene catorce días para considerarlo antes de hacerlo público, una vez que lo haga, solo circunstancias extraordinarias podrán cambiar los acontecimientos… esto incluye a su familia.

Él dudaba que ellos se opusieran a la sentencia, pero no lo vocalizó. Sus hermanos y él no tenían una relación amorosa; solo lamentarían su muerte un periodo corto y no con mucha sinceridad. Así eran los hermanos en la aristocracia, sus lazos no significaban mucho, menos con un número grande de miembros en la familia. Casos como el de ellas sobresalían por su escasez.

—Haré que le dirijan a los calabozos. Es verano, pero son fríos, me aseguraré de que tenga abrigo.

La Reina de las Nieves tenía un corazón compasivo. Odiaba tener que provocarle un conflicto ejecutándolo, mas así debía ser.

—Le agradezco su consideración, Majestad —pronunció en tono quedo.

 _Tres semanas_.

* * *

Dos días sin poder dormir con tranquilidad hacían mella en Elsa; por costumbre, no en sus emociones y sus poderes, más bien en sus pensamientos.

Las acciones de Hans le llevaban a pensar que su objetivo era ése, que ella se carcomiera por dentro por su ejecución, haciendo que no descansara nunca más en su vida, incómoda al saber que había acabado con la vida de alguien más sin haber guerra o violencia alrededor. Tampoco es como si creyese que podría hacerlo defendiéndose o en un campo de batalla, pero la individualidad del caso del príncipe le hacía transpirar y estremecer.

 _Solo una vez, consumida por las emociones, había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de alguien._

Por la futura ejecución, se sentía diferente, incluso al ser él culpable de doble intento de regicidio. Ella prefería que se mantuviese con vida y tuviese una larga condena, no eso.

Tenía pesadillas con el momento en que él se balanceara de un lazo en la horca, sin vida. Y agradecía que fuese el método menos sangriento, porque no soportaría la guillotina.

Sus antepasados debieron haber propuesto cicuta, si de verdad querían la pena de muerte.

—¡Elsa!

Olaf debía llevar tiempo llamándola para haber gritado así de fuerte.

Sonrió dulcemente mirando a su amigo. —¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Te parece bien que baje a las mazmorras? Debe sentirse solo sin nadie con quien hablar —dijo él con inocencia.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Él puede hacerte daño.

—No lo creo. ¡Soy un ser mágico y maravilloso! —aseguró él con emoción haciéndola reír.

—Tal vez no te pueda lastimar de un modo físico, pero sí puede decir algo que te haga sentir mal, Olaf —arguyó, ya que las lámparas estaban colocadas fuera para que no fuesen usadas por los encarcelados.

Su amigo se cambió de su sillón al sofá, apartando el libro que ella tenía olvidado en el cojín.

—Las personas solo pueden lastimarnos con sus palabras cuando nosotros les dejamos. No le debemos dar importancia a lo que dicen para herirnos. Cuando no estamos seguros de nosotros mismos, nos harán daño —reflexionó en voz alta Olaf, como quien no se enteraba de lo que decía, mientras veía interesado el libro de mitología. —Qué color tan espantoso este marrón.

—Bueno, Olaf, es probable que Hans no quiera tu compañía.

—¡Cómo que no? Yo soy muy divertido, simpático… y alegre —canturreó él, utilizando sus dedos para enumerar sus fortalezas. —Debe estar aburrido y solo, aunque sea un gruñón como Kristoff, no le hará bien pasar así sus últimos días. Él, ¿sí va a morir? —preguntó utilizando uno de sus momentos serios.

—No lo sé, él parece dispuesto a ello.

Y eso era lo que más le perturbaba, algunas de sus expresiones parecieron genuinas.

—Es muy extraño, Olaf. Hace tres años puso mucha resistencia y ahora actúa de este modo. Planea algo, debe hacerlo.

—Tal vez ya no tiene razones para vivir y por eso quiere morir, tal vez no es muy feliz.

Algo de eso picó su curiosidad; si ponía su empeño, podía tratar de extraer los motivos por los que no evitaba su ejecución, teniendo los medios. Si la razón no era que ella le cargase en la conciencia el resto de su vida, ¿qué podía ser? ¿Una causa para incitar una guerra? ¿Un escape? ¿Una forma de llamar atención?

O era trampa, o una verdad, o un modo de reírse al último.

—Yo no sé si él alguna vez haya sido feliz, Olaf —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero si estás decidido a hablar con él, te permito hacerlo, solo ten cuidado. Y… si puedes, convéncelo de irse, sé que tú serías capaz de hacerlo.

Olaf asintió y en su andar rápido abandonó la biblioteca, dejándola sumida en sus reflexiones.

* * *

Encerrado en su celda en las frías mazmorras, Hans tenía el consuelo de que moriría y que no importaba cuánto afectara su vista leyendo en la penumbra. De salir de allí, estaría condenado a una visión más débil, pues muchas de las horas las había llenado con libros, después de sus necesidades físicas y las cortas pero interesantes visitas de Olaf.

El muñeco se había aparecido por primera vez dos días antes, pero le había llevado alegría al tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Era muy irónico que pudiese divertirse en sus últimos momentos; no obstante, el muñeco de nieve era enérgico y elocuente, un compañero ideal para el peor de los humores. Le ahorraba consumirse en la miseria y no tener que analizar con detenimiento los momentos que recordaba de su vida. Ni pensar en lo que habría hecho en su futuro.

Y el tiempo pasaba con lentitud; solo sabía de los días por la luz de la ventana de pequeños barrotes, pero no las horas, que pasaban en su mayoría enfrascado en las novelas de un género que antes no había explorado, los romances. Poco complicados para su restante existencia, a la que el fin llegaría pronto y su memoria permanecía intacta del motivo.

Tal vez lo había olvidado a propósito, pero merecía morir por sus actos, se dijo para sí, dándole vuelta a la página.

Hizo una mueca al pensar que las novelas del género le conferían nociones sensibles y nobles a sus pensamientos, que ocasionaban que su conducta dejara de ser honorable o estúpida para convertirse en heroica y romántica.

—Si las damas solo tienen permitido leer esto, comprendo sus expectativas poco realistas —masculló para tener un sonido allí dentro, achicando los ojos para visualizar mejor la línea. Caía la noche y tendría que abandonar su actividad por el día, pero sentía interés por el término del capítulo, con Jane escuchando los gritos del tercer piso de Thornfield.

Hans frunció el ceño al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, esperando comprobar que su razón no vacilaba por la lectura y su solitud.

Al darse cuenta de la veracidad del ruido, seguido de una serie de pasos, él se preguntó la identidad del visitante, pensando que el sol seguía alumbrando como para ser la cena, y que Olaf no tenía zapatos que golpearan el suelo de piedra. Tampoco era un prisionero más, debido a la falta de quejas (a menos de que estuviese inconsciente).

Curioso, colocó el libro a su costado y se asomó lo más que pudo a los barrotes de su celda, tratando de ver a lo lejos. Lamentablemente, la poca iluminación y su esfuerzo visual le hacían ver muy poco desde su sitio, la zona de la mazmorra que estaba iluminada más tiempo y conservaba más calor.

Poco a poco, los pasos se aproximaron a él y atisbó a un guardia acompañado de una figura de gris, fácilmente identificable como la reina Elsa.

Se sintió extrañado, pero dio unos pasos atrás mientras abrían. El sonido de la cadena con el grillete de su pie acompañó al de las llaves en la cerradura, y segundos después el guardia se retiraba, mientras la reina introducía una única llave en su bolsillo, la de salida.

—Buenas tardes, Majestad —inclinó la cabeza haciendo uso de los modales, aunque ella no le creyera sus ademanes.

—Buenas tardes, príncipe Hans —saludó ella en actitud comedida.

—¿Puedo serle de ayuda? No le invito a sentarse por las circunstancias que me acompañan.

Ella sonrió divertida. —No temo ensuciarme.

—Si no le molesta.

Le dejó el sitio del camastro más cerca a los barrotes, y él se ubicó del otro lado, usando la novela para interponerse entre ambos.

Elsa le analizó con detenimiento, envidiando que su rostro no pareciera tan cansado como el de ella. Si era posible, él dormía muy bien, y la barba de pocos días oscureciendo su mandíbula no hacía más que quitarle pulcritud, aunque no le hacía lucir mal. Al contrario, era una imagen más varonil para él. Esa barba, hasta donde creciera, tendría que irse el día marcado, pero le sentaba a su aspecto.

También el cambio de alimentación no había hecho gran estrago en él, solo le había ayudado a aligerar la presión de las prendas. El uniforme oficial de las Islas del Sur, que tenía en el cofre bajo su custodia, le serviría.

 _No podía hacer eso._ Se mantenía pensando en la ejecución, y le hacía mal; él no sufría, lo cual demostraba su falta de alma.

 _No debería haber bajado._ Entre más distancia pusiera de él, menos padecería su muerte.

Pero ella no era así.

—¿Por qué está tan tranquilo? —articuló al fin ella, dándose cuenta con el sol del tiempo que pasaba.

Él resopló con la nariz, como riéndose burlón.

—Voy a morir, y, a diferencia de muchos, sé cómo lo haré, no puedo inquietarme por lo desconocido.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. —Sabe que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

—Perdone el atrevimiento, pero no ha sido muy específica —contestó él con una sonrisa traviesa—. Tendrá que aclararme a cuál tranquilidad se refiere, si no es la que yo entiendo.

Sus palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de lo grosero en comentar lo obvio, que especificó de todas maneras. —Tiene la posibilidad, casi la seguridad de morir, y está tan calmado. No piensa en ello. Y… no parece estar tramando algo, Hans.

Él suspiró.

—Pese a su reticencia a creerme, que entiendo, he contemplado y aceptado que moriré; ya lo he pensado brevemente, si lo hago más… —Él movió la mano izquierda en su muslo, algo temblorosa. —No podré soportar el paso del tiempo si me concentro en lo inevitable, y temo que perderé poco de lo que sentirme orgulloso. Sería vergonzoso lagrimar como un niño a este punto de mi vida, a pesar de querer mostrarme como hombre con mi decisión.

—Está a tiempo, Hans —musitó en respuesta, luchando por mantenerse inafectada a su actuación.

Quería creer que él era sensible a la muerte, pero su modo de comportarse con Anna le hacía incapaz de creerlo. O tal vez su propio fallecimiento era diferente.

 _No. Él no iba a encandilarla_.

—Todavía no he anunciado nada.

—No puedo evadirlo… no puedo —repitió él con un susurro que apenas captaron sus oídos.

—¿Está siendo amenazado?

—Claro que no —repuso él con indignación.

—¿Quiere morir?

Él se pasó las manos por el rostro y la miró. —¿Cree en verdad que deseo morir? ¿Cree que lo deseo cuando me queda mucho por vivir? Tengo sueños, planes, ¡oh!, ¡romance inservible! —exclamó al final, sin hacerle entender esa última frase.

—Si no quiere morir termine su condena en su reino y tenga una buena vida después, no voy a reprochárselo —dijo alzando un poco la voz, agitada.

—Aun si lo olvidé, deseé e intenté acabar con dos buenas personas. Si hubiese sido obligado o hubiese sido accidente, podría considerar no cumplir la pena de mi delito. Déjeme hacer lo que creo correcto y no me cuestione más. Quiero vivir mis últimos días de forma pacífica.

Elsa cerró los puños con impotencia, pero asintió y procedió a retirarse.

* * *

Con la mayor rapidez, el viaje entre la capital de las Islas del Sur y Arendelle podía hacerse en un día, lo que correspondía al correo real de urgencia, usualmente empleado en casos especiales.

Sin embargo, la respuesta a la carta enviada por el asunto de Hans no arribó sino hasta el quinto día, haciéndole a Elsa cuestionarse la importancia que el rey daba al menor de sus hermanos. Ingenuamente creía que era porque tentaba los modos de proceder, pero al leer la inexpresiva y resignada contestación del rey Jakob, ella comprendió las realidades de otros mundos y familias.

Se llenó de tristeza al prácticamente recibir un enterado y una justificación tonta. En su lugar, si ella recibiera una noticia similar, buscaría perdonarle la vida aun si debía permanecer en la cárcel; no diría que, una vez que emprendió ese viaje, la persona conocía su destino.

Era reprochable y tan poco fraterno ni siquiera ofrecer el ramo de olivo por su cercana muerte, y era peor aplazar tanto una respuesta ni preguntar en qué condiciones estaría en su hogar.

Elsa deseaba, oh, cómo deseaba encontrarse de frente con el rey y sus hermanos y darles una reprimenda que no olvidasen nunca. Ella no era familiar suyo, y él no era persona de su agrado, pero tenía más simpatía hacia Hans que los doce buenos para nada.

¡Y tampoco lo quería muerto!

No solo por su egoísmo de no cargar con su muerte, sino porque las personas no debían morir por órdenes de las otras. Como reina, era muy pasiva, pero no le importaba.

Para colmo, sus intentos de hacerle entrar en razón no funcionaban, ni los que hacía para convencer al Parlamento.

Molesta, tomó el camino hacia las mazmorras, posesionándose de la llave de la celda de Hans una vez que se abrió la puerta principal.

El rumbo escurridizo le apaciguó los ánimos caldeados, por lo que al llegar al sitio de él solo le quedaba la tristeza provocada por la respuesta de su hermano mayor. No podía ni mencionarlo; tampoco podía mentir si le preguntaba al respecto. Él sufriría de cualquier modo.

Elsa arrugó su nariz, inquieta por la posición en que se encontraba. No confiaba en Hans, por obvias razones, pero tenía claro interés por su vida y la falta de sentido común de él por arriesgarla. Más que nada, le fastidiaba desconocer cuál era su plan final, hacia dónde iba con todo eso. Se le agotaban las opciones, y había dado muchas vueltas a las posibilidades de una persona como él.

Quizá, simple y llanamente, Hans quería volverla loca. Debía saber que era una persona que se afligía por cosas así y se llevaba el gozo de afectarla, cuando no le quedaban más razones para permanecer vivo.

Eso, si su teatro de los sueños y planes no era falso.

Suspiró y abrió cuidadosamente la celda, atenta para no caer en alguna trampa y que él escapara. Hans la miraba curiosamente, con sus ojos brillando solo con ese sentimiento, que seguramente escondían algo más.

Él la volvía tan cínica, y lo odiaba. No quería alimentar esa parte de ella, y, con ese hombre, era imposible no hacerlo. Debía desconfiar de sus acciones y de sus palabras. Aparte de ser cansado, la hacía sentirse ruin por tener que pensar pérfidamente.

—Buenas tardes, Majestad —saludó él poniéndose en pie, haciendo una venia que no parecía burlona, pero debía serlo. Dudaba que a él le quedara respeto por ella.

—Buenas tardes. No es necesario que hagas reverencia, no tiene sentido aquí.

—Dígame, ¿le incomoda en general o solo porque soy yo?

Él no podía ser tan atento.

—Hay momentos en los que son innecesarias las reverencias —aseveró ocupando el mismo sitio que el día anterior, despreocupada por el olor o la suciedad.

Le parecía increíble que Hans soportase ese tiempo sin asearse debidamente, pues los guardias no le habían comunicado ninguna queja de su parte. Ellos, que le recordaban de su estancia durante el verano de su coronación, habían sido considerados y le entregaban libros para entretenerse —novelas de amor, para no dar la impresión de ser muy parciales—; así pues, si él les pedía algo para lavarse a toda regla, estaba segura que harían lo posible por facilitárselo.

No obstante, él solo debía hacer abluciones de zonas estratégicas con el agua que se le daba.

El cobrizo estaba resultando ser demasiado bueno y sospechoso para su gusto, muy sosegado. Y él, con sus complejidades, le hacía a ella desgastar parte de su día dedicándole pensamientos… y visitas, ¡por Dios!

Esperaba que hiciera algo que le comprobase que era el ser engañoso que conocía, pero nada.

—Eh, Majestad, se ha quedado extrañamente callada y perdida —le llamó él, cogiéndola de sorpresa al solo verlo apoyado en la pared y no intentando dañarla.

Se amonestó, porque no debía bajar la guardia. Él sabía que ella no tenía la llave de su grillete, pero podía ahorcarla o golpearla mientras estaba distraída.

Había tenido la oportunidad y no lo había hecho.

¿Por qué era así? Con su modo de actuar, casi podía hacerle creer que era un hombre sin falta y digno de respecto, que debió errar en dos ocasiones de su vida por alguna locura. Nada más.

 _Sus gestos y palabras eran los de un hombre bueno._

Agitó su cabeza, porque lo próximo que pensaría era que le quitaría todos los cargos, algo que él debía de estar planeando, para mostrarse tan solícito y calmo.

—Agradezco su compañía, Majestad, aunque me extraña. No sé si lo merezca. —Él sonrió cálidamente, y ella pensó que debía ser extraordinario poder fingir y engañar del modo en que él lo hacía. Como actor habría triunfado.

Sobre todo, porque sin desearlo, su forma de sonreír tenía un efecto extraño en su interior, el cual achacó a sentirse nauseabunda por caer en su trampa.

Hans no era bueno.

—Tal vez lo haría con cualquiera en tu lugar.

Él hizo una mueca rara, pero asintió.

—¿Sabe? Esta mañana he despertado más temprano de lo habitual. Como he tenido tiempo sin nada qué hacer, ahora me encuentro perturbado por una duda. ¿Cómo fueron los acontecimientos que me llevaron a cometer mis crímenes? —Se rascó su pequeña barba roja—. Siento particular interés por el final del invierno.

¿Con qué cara le preguntaba algo así? Pero si prefería perder el tiempo de esa forma, se lo concedería.

Cogiendo aire, relató la parte faltante de la historia del modo en que la conocía, reunidos los pedazos de los miembros del castillo, sin omitir la participación cruel de él, por lo menos, en lo que refería a Anna, ya que algunas veces ella misma se preguntó si trató de matarla para terminar el invierno. Con su muerte, su magia probablemente se extinguiría, y él después podía acceder al trono, que era lo que deseaba.

—Tan problemática que es la posición de un rey, ¿y yo quería serlo? —Hans inspiró. —Siempre quise ser notado, pero la adulación falsa que muchas veces se recibe en el cargo, no es algo que me apeteciese probar. Yo solo he querido un sitio, probablemente por ello me cegó el poder y les fallé a ambas, y al reino.

Ella se traicionó con un sonido ahogado al verlo colocar una rodilla en el duro suelo.

—Lo siento mucho —manifestó él mirándola a los ojos—; ahora entiendo que es justificado mi lugar aquí.

Sonaba tan genuino que se sintió enferma de querer creer que lo era. Sus orbes esmeraldas le transmitían pesar y arrepentimiento, tanto que a ella le abrumaron los sentimientos expresados.

Y si… por ínfimo que fuese, él aprovechaba el momento para dar a conocer sus más profundas emociones.

 _O, tal vez, él sentía remordimiento por no cumplir su cometido._

Parecía lo más lógico. —Puede levantarse, tengo consideración a sus palabras —contestó.

Su apariencia decaída al levantarse le hizo sentir terrible, pero mantuvo su temple como debía.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, tras los cuales él la miró de soslayo.

—Es extraño; por más que trato, no lo recuerdo. Me siento en conflicto; una parte de mí se alegra no acordarme, no querría tener que pensar en esas horribles acciones; y la otra parte se enoja, porque así podría reprocharme debidamente por estar aquí.

Era suficiente con esa locura. Su falsa y convincente sinceridad le irritaban.

—Se me hace increíble que olvide las partes que más le favorecen, príncipe Hans —espetó poniéndose en pie, ignorando la punzada de su pecho al ver su mirada herida.

Dejándolo con expresión derrotada, abandonó la celda diciéndose que no regresaría nunca.

* * *

Al tercer día consecutivo de no recibir la visita de la reina Elsa, Hans había perdido las esperanzas de que ese lúgubre sitio se iluminase con su presencia.

No era adecuado sentirse bien por una persona, más cuando ésta y él tenían una historia difícil, pero en su interior no podía sentirse de otra forma. No era lo mismo que las visitas de Olaf, y sabía en dónde radicaba la diferencia, solo que no había razones para admitirlo.

 _Él era prisionero en sus terrenos y culpable de intentar asesinarla_.

Entendía que le odiase, pero le dolía. En su sitio, dudaría también de sus acciones, mucho más cuando decía no recordar el pasado con mayor tela de juicio, como a él le ocurría.

Una vez que se perdía la confianza, recuperarla era lo más difícil. Y si ella había confiado en él al hallarse en el castillo de nieve, le había traicionado después.

El mismo caso de Anna, con quien su delito era más grave. Era su prometido y cometió un acto inexcusable en su contra.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que pensaba en ella por primera vez, apartada de todo lo demás. Era para sentirse avergonzado. Pero, al estar ella ausente, se le hacía menos real. La jovencita agraciada e inocente que conoció tenía poca importancia en su mente. Con la mención de su boda y su felicidad, ella había abandonado su cabeza por completo; aunque, si era honesto, sus pensamientos sobre ella nunca fueron tan fuertes.

En el tiempo del invierno se preocupó por ella, pero no tanto como para inquietarse. Creía firmemente que Anna estaría bien, no la veía tan débil y solitaria como aparentaba para sí misma; por el contrario, pensaba en el bienestar del reino y se preocupaba por la hermana mayor, hacia quien le nacía el deseo de ayudar y comprender, y a la que sospechaba debían acompañar para que entendiese su propio potencial… _el que había alcanzado por sí sola en esos tres años_.

Habría hecho un buen matrimonio con la princesa y habrían sido buenos compañeros, mas su unión no sería lo que Olaf presumía de la pareja. Él no veneraba a Anna, ni la complementaba trayendo a la luz sus mejores rasgos. Su matrimonio habría sido el de dos amigos, hasta confidentes, pero no se habrían amado con intensidad.

A Hans le alegraba que ella hubiese encontrado a su pareja ideal y que fuesen felices. Le deseaba las más grandes venturas a su antigua prometida.

Y esperaba que no tuviese la misma clase de remordimientos que su hermana mayor. Sentía pena por la paz de la reina una vez que él muriera. No era ajeno al oscurecimiento en la piel bajo sus ojos, que no había estado presente el día que regresó a Arendelle.

Solo por ello podría sopesar la posibilidad de aceptar su oferta, pero no podía. En lo profundo de su corazón, temía que pudiese repetir los intentos de asesinato de antes, porque si su mente lo había olvidado, cabía la posibilidad de volver a hacerlo y no quería tal cosa. Podía haber algún otro ser oculto en él que resurgiera más adelante.

Él confiaba en que ella lo superaría. En su mundo de ocupaciones, su mente se mantendría distraída en otros temas y el asunto se relegaría a un espacio intocable.

Asimismo, si tenía la misma fortuna de su hermana, tendría más personas que amar y proteger, a las que dar su tiempo.

Mentiría al decir que no le habría gustado que una persona con su corazón le escogiese a él, como similar fue lo que le hizo decidirse por Anna en su momento. Quería tener a alguien que le quisiera y para la que fuese importante. Ambas tenían esa capacidad.

No era extraño que en sus últimos momentos se debilitara por la abnegada reina, sin importar su trato poco amigable. Como Rochester —quien exhibía una faceta distinta a Jane Eyre—, por momentos, ella dejaba mostrar una bondad digna de admiración.

Pero su tregua se había disuelto y ya no tenía oportunidad de demostrarle lo único que anhelaba.

Sabiendo que iba a morir, por lo menos quería mejorar la imagen que tenía de él.

* * *

Todo le era incómodo.

Elsa sentía que le molestaba la montura de sus gafas, el asiento en su estudio, la luz que entraba por la ventana, el calor de julio, el silencio de su estancia, el modo en que las hojas se pegaban sin dejarle avanzar. Hasta sus ojos le picaban para leer.

Ser tonta no estaba entre sus capacidades, conocía el motivo.

No era justo que ese mentiroso provocase arrepentimiento en ella, de entre las muchas cosas que le perturbaban desde su arribo al reino. Le molestaba de sobremanera sentirse mal por el modo en que lo rechazó días antes, consciente de que él era un camaleón social y un manipulador de primera categoría.

Se consolaba con que era eso lo que la hacía humana, a diferencia del príncipe, pero no solucionaba su irritación. Perdería el juicio por culpa de Hans de las Islas del Sur y se lo tendría bien merecido, porque conocía su naturaleza y dejaba que causara estragos en ella.

No era tan fuerte y confiable como puntualizaba Olaf. Las palabras y acciones de él eran capaces de hacerle daño, por mucho que luchase contra ello. Tal vez la capacidad humana era así; incluso con autoconfianza, un susurro podía hacer una pequeña grieta, o abollar ligeramente una fortaleza. Hasta las rocas era destruidas, y las piedras preciosas maleables.

Súbitamente pensó que él podría haber reflexionado en esos tres años y haber cambiado un poco, era una remota posibilidad que se ajustaba a su percepción actual.

—Eso es lo que quiere que creas —murmuró cogiendo el estilógrafo para firmar.

No bien había puesto el sello en el papel, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sonrió divertida al reconocer los toques de Olaf, iguales a los de Anna de su niñez, queriendo hacer un muñeco.

—Pasa, Olaf.

Su amigo abrió y empujó la puerta colgado de la perilla, separado por unos centímetros del suelo. Generalmente era la misma historia, y ella prefería que alguien más le abriera, pero él se indignaba si no le dejaban ser quien lo hiciera.

Olaf se dejó caer a la alfombra y cerró tras de sí, avanzando hasta la silla en su gracioso andar. Después, él tardó unos momentos en poder sentarse, pero sonrió contento cuando la pudo mirar de frente, resguardado bajo su nube.

—Hola, Elsa.

—Hola, amiguito. —Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Has trabajado mucho —advirtió su amigo, señalando los papeles en otras mesas, secándose.

Asintió, sin decirle que era el trabajo atrasado por tanta dispersión.

—Es lo que hay; cuando era una niña y salía de mi habitación, papá tenía el doble de papeles.

—Y no puedes disfrutar del verano —se lamentó Olaf, suspirando soñador.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Así es, pero tú puedes hacerlo por mí, recuerda que eres mi representante en las calles.

—¡Tu hombre de confianza!

—Tienes un papel importante en Arendelle. Y dime, ¿nada que contar? Hoy no hay problemas. —Todos, sin excepción, caían al encanto de su amigo, y lo que no se atrevían a decir en una audiencia en el salón, lo confiaban a Olaf.

Él se lo comentaba a ella, quien discretamente averiguaba y juzgaba si era prudente tomar acciones al respecto. Algunas veces eran problemas con los arrendatarios, otras pequeños desacuerdos entre vecinos. Dado el tamaño de su reino, ella era más como la dueña de un ducado, marquesado o condado, con muchas de las responsabilidades de sus representantes, además de las propias de un territorio europeo con una monarquía.

Olaf negó.

—Recién estuve con Hans —ella se crispó—, el pueblo estaba muy aburrido, solo murmuran de lo que hace aquí. Él es interesante, ¿sabías que es Almirante de Flota?

—Es normal que el rey otorgue cargos a sus hijos, conocidos, o a miembros de la sociedad, como yo hice con Kristoff.

—No, él hizo muchos viajes en el mar, y su hermano le dio ese puesto, pero Hans se lo ganó. A los dieciséis se unió al ejército naval y tuvo muchas aventuras. Conoció playas del Caribe y peleó contra piratas para defender a su reino. Era primer capitán a los veintitrés; meses antes de venir a Arendelle, el rey Jakob lo volvió Almirante. Dice que para estar lo bastante lejos, pero no entiendo por qué su hermano lo querría lejos.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Él puede estar mintiendo, es bueno para inventar.

—Sé que es real —dijo Olaf serio. —Es tan emocionante, pero a él no le gusta estar en el mar. Quería ser criador de su propia cuadra de caballos, solo que no podía acceder a su herencia personal hasta casarse o cumplir veinticinco años. Dependía del rey. ¿No es triste?

Elsa también había estado a cargo de un tutor hasta cumplir veintiuno, pero Kai había sido muy bueno con ella. Era el más fiel a su familia, acompañando a su padre desde la infancia, y poco antes de eso, siendo el hijo de la mejor amiga de su abuela.

Esa parte de la historia sí era creíble, aunque jugar con los sentimientos de Olaf era cruel.

—A Hans no le gusta contar tan a fondo su vida, pero parece que quiere compartirla a alguien. Tal vez ya esté percibiendo la pena por su propia muerte; de un par de días se ve triste.

—No lo sé. Es difícil comprender el modo que piensa.

Olaf puso expresión pensativa. —No lo conocí hace años, pero no se parece al hombre que ustedes dicen, sino al que la gente del pueblo recuerda.

—Yo no tengo memorias tan claras de todo. Lo recuerdo sin compasión, diciéndome que mi hermana estaba… y ahora me confunde, sé que tiene la capacidad de engañar y no quiero creer, aun si está en sus últimos días. Y otras veces quiero hacerlo. Es complicado.

—Elsa, ¿recuerdas que una vez mencionaste que te parecía extraño lo que había ocurrido? ¿Que intuías que había algo que no encajaba?

—Sí, fue tan poco premeditado su actuar con Anna —expuso, por primera vez dispuesta a hablar en voz alta de sus reflexiones—. Él no podía saber que nadie accedería a ella en la biblioteca; a los empleados les parecería extraño que ella estuviera encerrada. Y que solo él tuviese la llave. Si se esforzó tanto en un modo de quedarse con el reino, algo tan simple podía poner en duda si tuvo participación en la muerte de la siguiente heredera al trono. Con mi asesinato quedaría como el héroe, pero el episodio con Anna… alguien tan listo habría pensado que había posibilidades de que sobreviviera si yo moría, la habría besado y fingido ayudarla. Hasta le habría hecho redactar un documento oficial con su poder sobre Arendelle, que sobrepasaría al tercero en la línea. Aun siendo el salvador, sería otro quien gobernara.

—¿Y él lo sabría?

—Si se tomó el tiempo de investigarnos; pero, Dios sabe que, después de cerrar las puertas, todo el continente sintió mucha curiosidad por nosotros. Todavía me sorprende la información que la gente sabe de mi familia y de las leyes de Arendelle.

—Elsa, ¿crees en tu intuición?

—Olaf, hay que atenernos a los hechos verdaderos —dijo más para sí misma, que para él.

Carraspeando, ella se puso en pie y comprobó sus papeles, ignorando la vocecilla en su mente que le molestaba.

* * *

Si los cálculos de Hans no estaban mal, quedaban cuatro días para que la reina anunciase su próxima ejecución al pueblo. Eso hacían once para dejar de respirar.

La exactitud de las matemáticas resultaba escalofriante.

Y no sabía cómo mantenía la cordura aun con el paso del tiempo. Por muy valiente que se sintiera en un principio, la inquietud estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y en ocasiones, al pasar las páginas de los libros, sentía su mano temblar; o por las noches, pese al frío, transpiraba por los nervios.

Intuía que Olaf era capaz de leer las señales en su cuerpo, porque lo sorprendía mirándole con curiosidad y haciendo comentarios que le ayudaban a apaciguarse, tras los cuales el pequeño actuaba puerilmente, como si su serenidad no hubiese estado allí.

El muñeco mágico era complejo y según éste, se debía a que era una parte de Elsa de su infancia y otra de su juventud. Gracias a eso, él había aprendido más de los dos, y entendía un poco más el modo de ser de la reina.

Brincó al oír las llaves en su celda y se giró con sobresalto, pasmado de encontrarse con el objeto actual de sus pensamientos, que ingresaba lentamente al compartimiento.

—Parece que mi visita es una sorpresa.

—Sí, eh, Majestad, no esperaba su compañía —replicó poniéndose en pie, sin inclinar la cabeza.

—¿Nos sentamos? —invitó la reina, y él esperó por ella para hacer lo propio.

La observó de reojo, preguntándose por qué siempre escogía una prenda gris para visitarle. ¿Era parte de su personalidad o sus emociones estaban reflejadas en ese sobrio color?

No le restaba belleza, pero era una elección curiosa de su parte.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, incómoda. —Sabe que no confío en usted, pero estuvo fuera de lugar el modo en que me retiré la última vez. Me disculpo.

—No tiene por qué, Majestad. Es sincera en su sentir.

Elsa pensó que caía otra vez en el juego, pero se mantuvo impertérrita. Sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña flor de azafrán sobre el libro en el camastro.

—Olaf me la trajo. Hoy —aclaró él, cogiéndola con delicadeza.

—Le gusta olerlas.

—Está en la bandera. Es el símbolo de Arendelle, ¿verdad? La princesa Anna y usted las llevaban en sus vestidos durante la coronación, y recuerdo que el primer día de mi regreso, el borde de la falda de su vestido también las tenía.

—En efecto, las flores predominan en los diseños. Es observador —hizo notar.

—Cuando no te dejan participar, aprendes a mirar.

Ese taimado Hans decía las palabras exactas, porque justamente así le había ocurrido al no mezclarse con los demás. Se fijaba en detalles que pasaban desapercibidos para los demás, y los analizaba. Pero, cuando era partícipe, por la intensidad de lo que sentía y para vivir el momento, en ocasiones se olvidaba de prestar atención a las pequeñas cosas.

—Por eso recuerdo su actitud extraña en su coronación; me llevé la impresión de que no quería ser la reina, fue tal rapidez con que devolvió las insignias de la monarquía. Pero lo afrontó con aplomo y, de no ser por la imprudencia de la princesa y yo, no habría perdido los papeles aquella noche. Ahora está en el olvido, porque en mi llegada he notado lo próspero que es Arendelle.

—Nadie más se percató, ¿por qué no lo trajo a la luz?

—¿Y cuestionarla? No era mi lugar. Además, se veía insegura, si hacía notar que era visible, solo habría servido para alterarla. Al final, no importó.

—Pudo usarlo a su favor, podría haberse convertido en uno de mis allegados.

Él se sonrojó. —Majestad, no escuchaba ni los ruegos de su hermana.

Aunque le costó, ella asintió, dándole la razón.

Incómoda, estudió silenciosamente la celda, parecida a la que ella había ocupado tres años antes; en aquella ocasión, él debió adivinar la que era destinada para ella y sus poderes, misma que a los dieciocho años exigió hacer, temerosa como era.

—Diez pies de ancho, doce de largo. Calculo que siete de alto —habló él, siguiendo su mirada. —Bastante grande para un encarcelado, pero debieron tomarse las medidas de los altos vikingos.

—No aparece en la historia del castillo; el arquitecto no explicó ese detalle a los historiadores.

—En las Islas del Sur, las viejas mazmorras son la mitad que esto. Recuerdo haber quedado encerrado en una jugando con uno de mis hermanos; él se olvidó de mencionarlo hasta la hora de la cena.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Era verano y el frío me invitó a dormir, no sentí miedo.

—Esas palabras no cumplen el propósito de tranquilizarme, ¿cuántos años tenía?

—Nueve, y mi hermano número doce, Fredrick, casi once.

La edad no justificaba haberlo abandonado allí, pero él no parecía reprocharlo.

—Tengo una petición —dijo él, con tono inseguro.

Ella se esperanzó de darle su boleto de vuelta a casa.

—¿Podría recibir papel y tinta para escribir?

Bajó los hombros desanimada.

—Si se lo pregunta, al recordar a mis hermanos, he pensado que debo escribir un testamento. —A ella se le heló la sangre. —Desconozco el estado de mis pertenencias, pero me tomaré la molestia de manejar mis bienes con prudencia. Espero pueda hacerlo llegar con mi cuerpo —pronunció él con clara dificultad.

—Hans…

—Dado que la preocupación de mis hermanos por los efectos prácticos no involucra este asunto, me gustaría hacerlo a mí. De forma rutinaria, mis finanzas personales pasarían a manos de la corona, pero no lo deseo.

—¿Efectos prácticos? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Pues como debió responderle Jakob. Aceptar mi ejecución y conocer la fecha para enviar una caja…

—¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible! —interrumpió ella parándose y caminando alrededor. —¿Cómo habla así tan libremente? ¿Es que no piensa en su propia vida? ¿Tan inhumano es que morir no le importa? ¿Cómo toma con tanta calma que sus hermanos mayores no se preocupen? ¿Por qué acepta su indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros?

Ella perdió el habla al sentir las manos de él en sus codos, sujetándola frente suyo.

—Tranquilícese. —Sintió que su cuerpo no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, porque sus brazos se movían por causa de los suyos.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada insegura de otra ocasión, en una celda cercana.

—Así son las cosas, no pasa nada. Son años de resignación. Adiviné que no les importaría no despedirse; el único que lo haría podría ser Lars, pero él está en oriente, y no hay modo humanamente posible de que estuviese aquí a tiempo. —Él sonrió melancólicamente. —Y por mis planes, trato de verlo como si fuese un anciano consciente de su poco tiempo de vida, un poco más sereno. No se lo tome tan personal, o mi alma no podrá avanzar —bromeó él al final.

Se apartó asqueada, concluyendo firmemente que para él eso era un juego.

—Por un segundo me dejé llevar, como planeabas —profirió perdiéndole el respeto—. Ya debería haber aprendido a no hacerlo. Toda esta charada es para que te compadezca y haga alguna cosa estúpida; debes estarte riendo de la ingenua reina Elsa.

—¡No es así! —exclamó él estirando los brazos. —Le juro que soy honesto.

Elsa sacó la llave para abrir e irse.

Él la cogió de la mano izquierda y la llave de hierro resonó al caer.

—Créame —murmuró Hans apretándole la mano con las dos suyas.

—¿No es eso lo que quieres? —inquirió sarcástica cruzando sus miradas. —Para cogerme con la guardia baja.

—Es muy difícil luchar con otro yo, pero no tengo esos planes.

Helado en las manos, Hans sintió sus dudas.

Estaba lastimado por su rechazo y desdén, pero sentía la fuerza para pelear por una vez; la más importante de todas. Desde los seis años no había alzado la voz a la indiferencia ni al abandono, y esta ocasión era distinto. No podría aguantar que se negara a su ruego.

Ella miró a la distancia, perdida en sus pensamientos y después regresó a él, endureciendo los rasgos.

—No pue…

—Por favor —rogó.

Su garganta se cerró y la observó con impotencia, odiando una historia que tenía olvidada.

Tragó. —No voy a solicitar nada para salvarme —susurró—; no planeo nada… no me queda tiempo ni opciones para nada… solo, deme la oportunidad de dejarle una mejor impresión de mí —pidió parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

Elsa agitó la cabeza. —Si lo hago, ¿cómo crees que me sentiré cuando mueras? —musitó ella con voz entrecortada, admitiendo la realidad.

Sin palabras, él la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

* * *

 **NA:** _Para mí, Hans como buen villano habría besado a Anna y luego le habría dicho que en su nombre ayudaría a su hermana a terminar el invierno. Después saldría de la biblioteca cerraría la puerta silenciosamente y sonreiría maquiavélico. Entonces Anna querría salir y se daría cuenta de que él la dejó encerrada y sentiría pánico. Olaf la ayudaría a salir y al ver que trataba de matar a su hermana, ella finalmente descubriría que era malo. Eso de que los malos revelen fácilmente sus intenciones es tan tonto, y además había sido tan discreto hasta entonces, como para alardear antes de tiempo._

 _A los niños les enseñaría que los malos nunca te dicen a la cara las cosas, sino que tú después lo ves. ¿No parece mejor que solo tener la idea que el príncipe no era bueno porque te lo dijo?_

 _En fin, ya han leído el primer capítulo y el destino de Hans. Trato de espaciar su convivencia, para que no se confunda con un síndrome de Estocolmo (que todos parecen querer usar para la cautividad, cuando es diferente); así como él decidió encerrarse, por lo cual no siente que ella fuera su captora._

 _Si tienen alguna opinión sobre su actitud o la de Elsa, es bien aceptada. Es una situación difícil y puntos de vista distintos sobre mi trabajo me serán de ayuda._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_II_**

* * *

Elsa no recordaba cómo abandonó las mazmorras, y el mismo sentimiento aplicaba para el comunicado a la gente de Arendelle ese mediodía.

Había salido al balcón y sabía que había leído su discurso escrito de la decisión de él y cómo acataban sus deseos, la fecha y la hora, el sitio y el método… pero no lo recordaba. Fue de un modo involuntario y prefería no tenerlo en mente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo un milagro detendría la ejecución de Hans.

No estaba feliz ni de acuerdo con los acontecimientos; lo habría devuelto a las Islas del Sur de haber podido, pero sospechaba que armaría un escándalo o que regresaría, y lo último que quería era prolongar todo ese acto. Quería librarse de Hans y de la manera en que le afectaba. Su fin ya estaba decidido y debía contagiarse del sentimiento de resignación de él, que envidiaba en demasía.

Si no lograba seguir después del hecho, pediría ayuda a los trolls para egoístamente perder las memorias de eso.

—No creo que funcione —masculló masajeándose las sienes.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Olaf desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, espiando por las puertas al balcón.

Se encogió de hombros. —Hablaba en voz alta, no es nada en concreto.

—Está bien. ¿Crees que habrá quienes se atrevan a solicitar visitas, aunque están prohibidas para no familiares?

—Lo ignoro. Desde el anuncio, no ha llegado ninguna petición, solo murmullos.

—Qué mal, habría disfrutado la compañía.

—Él me pidió que le diese una oportunidad de dejarme una mejor impresión suya —exteriorizó por primera vez, desde que el príncipe lo solicitara.

—¿Y no quieres? —Olaf se acercó hasta cogerla de la mano.

—Será difícil decir la palabra "proce…

—¿Ahora es fácil?

—Ya sé que tampoco lo será si encuentro razones para que sea malo. —Suspiró. —Le quedan siete días y un solo deseo, pero no puedo cumplirlo. Y lo haga o no, me siento mal de cualquier forma.

—Tus acciones no dependen de las suyas. Haz lo que tú creas correcto. Lo has estado haciendo, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo has visitado para que no esté solo y no porque busques razones para que sea malo o sentirte mejor —señaló Olaf. —Lo haces porque eres buena. Y porque nos tendrás a nosotros.

Ella rió.

—Tal vez esa es la respuesta, los tendré a ustedes como apoyo. Él nunca ha tenido a nadie, y es su última oportunidad. Si finge, no seré yo quien habrá hecho mal. Y si no lo hace, habré conocido al hombre que supo arrepentirse y se fue creyendo en sus convicciones.

Olaf se encogió de hombros. —Yo solo decía que tú eras buena.

—¡Ay, Olaf!

Acarició la cabeza de su amigo antes de salir y repitió su travesía de cuatro días atrás, saludando al guardia que inclinó la cabeza en respeto para después abrirle la entrada a las mazmorras.

Si él o los demás creían extraño que visitara a un encarcelado, sobre todo a uno con un delito fuertemente ligado a ella, no lo tenía en cuenta. Era lo que sentía que debía hacer.

Y volver después de su último encuentro no era para que tampoco ella se sorprendiera, pues solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón. Se jactaba de tomar decisiones tras analizarlas con detenimiento, y había tenido cuatro días para pensar en los pros y los contras.

Trataría de ser imparcial con el príncipe Hans y tomaría seis días para conocer al hombre que él quería que conociera. En realidad, su plan era darse el tiempo de hablar con él sin prejuicios, pretendiendo que era la primera vez. Dejando de lado el hecho de lo que él hizo y sus recriminaciones esas dos semanas, así sería, ya que tres años antes no hubo una plática verdadera entre ambos.

Al llegar a la celda de él, se asomó entre los barrotes, esbozando una sonrisa amable a su expresión asombrada.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Él se puso en pie. —Majestad, sí, claro. Si lo desea. Entre.

Usó la llave y ya dentro señaló el camastro con su cabeza.

—No tiene que pedir permiso —aseguró él con un deje de timidez y anonadamiento. De algún modo, le enterneció lo azorado que estaba.

—¿Me acompaña? —dijo amistosa, sentándose.

—¿Es lo que creo? —preguntó él mirándola inseguro.

Ella asintió.

Hans se sentó con una risa, cubriendo su rostro usando una de sus manos. —Gracias —pronunció al descubrirse, contemplándola con una sonrisa dentada. —Era imprevisible. Estoy contento.

Algo le dijo que no dudara de sus palabras, parecía que acababa de regalarle la luna. Y tal cosa la hizo sentirse satisfecha por dentro.

Él carraspeó.

—Yo… parece que llegó más temprano. Es domingo, si no me equivoco. No pregunto a los guardias, pero me acostumbré a contar sin calendario, como en el mar.

—Suena agradable —respondió cuidando sus palabras, para no decir afortunado—. Yo no podría pasar largo tiempo solo viendo azul; la realidad es que me marea estar en un barco y no veo cubierta más que al inicio y final del viaje —comentó haciendo una mueca.

—El azul es mi color favorito, no me molestaba. Y la primera vez sí me incapacitaba el movimiento del barco, pero me habitué rápidamente. A pesar de que no quería estar ahí, lo soporté.

—A mí me fue imposible las veces que viajé. Y también me gusta el azul; creo que es obvio.

—Luce bien en él, Majestad. Sus orbes cerúleos adquieren un tono más atractivo.

Bajó la mirada abochornada.

—Disculpe, era imposible no hacerlo notar. Pero cualquier color servirá para usted, es quien los hace destacar.

—¿Quién le ha hecho un árbitro de la moda? —replicó desviando el tema de ella.

—¡Soy pésimo para ello! Mis atuendos tienen los mismos colores para evitar combinarlos horrorosamente. No veo por qué el amarillo, violeta y verde no se verían bien juntos.

Soltó una repentina carcajada imaginándose una vestimenta con esas tonalidades. Únicamente los sastres harían un pantalón verde, y la camisa podría ser amarilla, mientras que el chaleco y corbata violetas.

—Una persona así sería vista con terribles ojos —manifestó divertida.

Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con que él la contemplaba sin expresión.

—¿Se encuentra mal?

Hans parpadeó a la pregunta y salió de su estupor, pensando en lo estúpido que era embelesándose por su risa. Hasta ese momento, nunca le había escuchado y era un sonido cautivador y vigorizante.

—En lo absoluto, estoy bien, me perdí en mis pensamientos por un instante. Es agradable oírla reír, no había tenido oportunidad hasta ahora. No le recuerdo así.

La reina sonrió. —Por trece años, expresar mis emociones había sido imposible, no es de extrañar. Creo que en los últimos tres me he reído más que nunca, y con Olaf, es imposible no hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo, tiene la frescura de un niño, y, en ocasiones, la sabiduría de un adulto. Pero parece que no se da cuenta —se rió él al final.

—No solo es despistado con sus palabras. Debería haberlo visto en su primera navidad con nosotros, ¡quemó los regalos!

Le llenó de humor imaginarlo y se soltó a reír.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó él, sacado de la frase narcisista del muñeco.

—Así es Olaf.

—Así es Olaf.

Y por hablar de él, se estableció un pequeño vínculo.

* * *

Había sido trabajoso, pero al final Hans estaba satisfecho con el resultado de su primer y único testamento. No se imaginaba cómo había hecho su padre al decidirse por más de trece, confesión del abogado que llevó sus asuntos por treinta años.

Su padre había cambiado el contenido de su testamento con cada nacimiento de un nuevo hijo, en lugar de hacer una modificación verbal que incluyese repartir su patrimonio no vinculado al título, entre los hijos que hubiese engendrado.

Hans se lamentaba morir sin dejar a nadie después de él, pero hasta donde sabía, no había modo posible para que existiera descendencia suya. Antes de zarpar en la marina, no había tenido un encuentro sexual; mientras que gran parte del año la pasaba en el barco, donde no había mujeres. En los tiempos de tierra firme, además de celebrar la privacidad, estaba tan ansioso de explorar y descansar sin que el suelo se moviera, que se emborrachaba o vagaba sin contactar con alguna fémina con la que yacer.

A los veintiuno, queriendo probar la experiencia, fue a una casa de citas, pero con tal mala suerte que la mujer que llamó su atención prefirió a uno de sus hermanos presentes. Con veintitrés, en las Islas del Sur, tuvo que pasar una temporada en cama por una herida de gravedad, y después se concentró en hacer una buena impresión en Arendelle. Los tres años siguientes no sabía con certeza si hizo algo o no, pero lo dudaba por sus tareas.

Así que no probaría las mieles del placer antes de morir, algo que sí lamentaba.

Definido ese punto, solo le quedó heredar parte de sus bienes a Lars, otra a su tripulación y la más grande a quien estaba agradecido por sus últimos días, Olaf. Sitron, su compañero equino, sería donado a Arendelle, lugar en que creería que recibiría el mejor trato.

Había contemplado la posibilidad de legarle algo a Anna y a Elsa, pero no sabía de qué modo lo tomarían. Al final alguna de las dos administraría lo de Olaf, y confiaba que éste decidiera compartirlo con ellas.

Suspiró y estiró el papel para que secara, extendiéndolo con el bote de tinta y con el borde del libro que había terminado esa mañana.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y sintió el olor del líquido en sus fosas nasales. En otra ocasión le hubiese desagradado, pero con el aroma del ambiente lo prefería. Sus desechos eran retirados, pero la humedad y el hedor permanecían, además de que no se bañaba desde hacía dos semanas, el periodo más largo que había pasado sin lavar todo su cuerpo; no era lo mismo asearse que un baño.

Por tanto, le sorprendía que la reina soportara. De Olaf lo ponía en duda, a pesar de la afirmación de la reina de que olía las flores, pues éste tenía una nariz de zanahoria. Los guardias debían de ser menos sensibles que ella, también.

Ella era una dama digna de su respecto, y su admiración crecía rápidamente. El día anterior habían conversado de trivialidades hasta que el sol se ocultó muy tarde y su ingenio era fabuloso. También era divertida, buena y generosa. Junto con esas cualidades, su buena voluntad con él, el esfuerzo que daba para hablar con la persona que intentó matarla, le demostraban la gran persona que gobernaba Arendelle.

Le habría gustado que los acontecimientos hubiesen sido diferentes y poder conocerla; haber tenido el tiempo para ver la persona que se ocultaba detrás de la rigidez de su coronación… haber ignorado la calidez de Anna y esperar a la que podría tener su hermana mayor.

Si ella decidía casarse, el hombre que tuviera su mano sería muy afortunado.

En otro escenario, él habría ocupado ese puesto con satisfacción. Su compatibilidad de gustos y caracteres les hacía indicados el uno para el otro, y con ella habría podido conocer lo que era enamorarse.

Rió entre dientes, porque probablemente al final de la semana sabría lo que era eso. Como último pensamiento era agradable; se iría con una sonrisa y pensaría que su existencia habría valido la pena.

Y de no estar ahí habría perdido la oportunidad de convivir con ella.

Casi como magia, escuchó el sonido de sus zapatillas y sonrió, esperando el momento en que se presentara ante su celda. Cuando lo hizo, notó que seguía usando gris, pero hizo caso omiso del lóbrego color.

—Hola. —Igual que siempre, él se levantó y esperó a que ella ocupara su sitio.

Sus orbes azules se dirigieron al documento entre los dos. —Su testamento —comentó ella ecuánime.

—Sí. Y estaré agradecido si lo conserva. Pediré a dos guardias que los firmen y se lo entregaré. En mi última voluntad menciono a Olaf, por lo que espero que se cumpla.

—¿Puedo leerlo?

—Adelante.

Ella se inclinó para tener una mejor visión del papel. Rápido notó que no se acercaba lo suficiente y que entrecerraba los ojos, como una persona necesitada de gafas; tal vez las utilizaba, algo que no era raro si leía mucho y cansaba su vista. Ella se sujetaba su trenza para que no se ensuciara y él mantuvo sus manos sobre su regazo para no ceder a la tentación de comprobar su sedosidad.

En su posición, también tuvo plena vista de su cuello descubierto y parte de su escote, por lo que desvió la vista sonrojado, para no ser atrapado ni caer en pensamientos indecorosos. Sin embargo, aspiró disimuladamente y se inundó las fosas nasales del aroma a lavanda de la pastilla de lavar, ansioso de conservar el olor por un buen tiempo.

—Está siendo muy generoso con alguien no humano —expuso ella incorporándose—. No sé si los derechos de los humanos apliquen a las criaturas mágicas, pero tal vez se opongan a su voluntad.

—Entonces podría hacerlo pasar como un niño y que un tutor le represente ante los demás beneficiarios y mi familia. Solo he usado su nombre en el documento, no será difícil.

—Haré que se cumpla.

—Con ello, él tendrá muchas oportunidades de comprar boletos de barco para ir a la playa.

—Como mi protegido, ya las tiene. Puede viajar en la flota real —rebatió ella arrogantemente.

Él rió.

—¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? —inquirió con diversión.

—No es lo que una persona esperaría de la realeza.

—Creo que es mejor. Arendelle tiene buenos miembros. Ahora bien, estoy seguro que le aconsejarán de la manera más prudente de hacer uso de su nuevo patrimonio.

Ella se frotó la mandíbula con los nudillos. —Sus decisiones me han llevado a pensar que, además de la nube, Olaf no tiene nada propio de mi parte. Marshmallow y los snowgies tienen el castillo de hielo para sí solos.

—Bueno, tiene la oportunidad de corregirlo. Y… ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó interesado. —¿Alguno no será la criatura colosal que defendía el castillo de hielo?

—Marshmallow, él es. ¿Acaso Olaf no los ha nombrado?

Negó. —Desconozco el destino de _Marshmallow_ tras apenas haber escapado de él. Por él casi me pierdo en el vacío y no me sentía particularmente atraído de hablar del asunto. Entenderá que no sea mi tema preferido.

—Es bueno y un gran hermano mayor, pero cuando lo conoció, él estaba protegiéndome. Puede ser muy tierno si se lo propone. Con lo que respecta a los snowgies, son unas pequeñas criaturas producto de un resfriado que salió de control. —Ella le indicó el tamaño con sus manos—. Cuando estornudaba, ellos eran creados, puede imaginar el número.

—¡Cielos!

—Sí, e hicieron del cumpleaños de Anna un caos. Tienen una apariencia dulce, pero son unos diablillos y no se derriten con el sol.

Y ella no tenía el corazón para eliminarlos, adivinó él.

—Parece divertido, aunque problemático —sonrió—. Que sus poderes salieran a la luz le ha permitido relajarse y entretenerse más. Probablemente las circunstancias no fuesen las más idóneas, pero se quitó un peso de encima con el invierno.

Ella asintió. —Perdí relaciones comerciales con el compañero de escuela de mi abuelo, aunque no fue nada que no pudiese arreglarse de otro modo. Mi abuelo Geirröd estaría de acuerdo, no se inclinaría de parte del Duque de Weselton mientras éste agraviaba a su nieta.

—¿Tenían esa relación?

—Sí, es extraño, sus personalidades no parecen congeniar.

—¿Recuerda a su abuelo?

—Muy poco, falleció tiempo antes del nacimiento de Anna, meses después de su esposa, a quien adoraba. Era un hombre justo con mucho sentido del humor, siempre tenía dulces para mí y hablaba maravillas de mis poderes. Los ancianos del pueblo recuerdan los sábados que dedicaba a conversar con ellos, y él empezó la tradición de tocar La Gran Campana para dar inicio a las celebraciones navideñas.

—Debió ser un caballero agradable de tratar.

—Y tuvo la fortuna de enamorarse de las dos mujeres con que se casó, después de haber perdido a sus padres a temprana edad.

—Las uniones por amor corren en su familia —notó—. Los reyes de Corona y su hija gozan de la misma suerte.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa dubitativa. —Sí, me siento feliz por ellos.

—Pero le hacen pensar si usted encontrará lo mismo, o si deberá tener expectativas más realistas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la reina con voz sorprendida.

—Es lo que pensaría en su lugar. Quienes tienden a estar rodeados de relaciones románticas, idealizan el amor o se vuelven escépticos de él; de no encontrar su pareja, pierden las esperanzas o confirman su incredulidad.

—No va mal encaminado.

—Y si ven muchos enamorados en su entorno, pueden sentirse solos —agregó, como si fuese necesario.

—Al menos no me he encontrado en ese escenario —observó ella con evidente humor.

Él se humedeció los labios, deseoso y no deseoso de saber. —¿Usted quiere casarse, Majestad?

—Ya que estamos en ello, solo si quiero al hombre con quien me comprometa. Con el enlace de mi hermana, la presión para mí disminuye, porque sus hijos tendrían la posibilidad de heredar, sin importar que su esposo no naciera en la clase aristocrática. El rey Kristian lo estipuló en su tiempo; según la historia, no pudo casarse con la institutriz de su hermano menor, e imagino usó un buen método de convencimiento para formular esa ley.

—Entonces usted tiene lo que muy pocos en su lugar: elección.

Elsa no respondió, pero no era necesario que vocalizara su acuerdo. Sabía lo privilegiada que era en ese sentido. Así mismo, se sintió incómoda porque no podía continuar esa conversación del modo esperado, ya que acarrearía una mala atmósfera.

Pasar ese tiempo con él no le parecía tan complicado como lo pensó; no obstante, se encontraba en problemas cuando la plática se dirigía al rumbo del futuro. Él parecía indiferente a hablar en torno al tema, nada indicaba que le preocupase no tener posibilidades de vivir más adelante. Aun así, no era como si hablaran mucho al respecto.

—Tengo la certeza de que se casará —dijo él tras unos momentos. —Como hombre, puedo asegurarle que es lo que cualquiera apreciaría en una mujer. No le faltarán candidatos, ni necesitará apresurarse.

—No esté tan seguro. Estarán poco atraídos por una reina que tome sus propias decisiones y no se incline por lo que él quiera.

Él pareció divertido. —Al contrario, así se asegurará de descartar a los tontos. Solo un hombre verdadero sabrá reconocer las cualidades de su opuesto. Y solo una mujer que se posea en lo más alto escogerá el camino más beneficioso para su vida.

—¿De dónde provienen esos pensamientos? —cuestionó admirada.

—Las ideas de Jane eran diferentes y simpaticé con ella. Y Elizabeth Bennet también me convenció.

Ella rió. —Dudo que mis guardias tuviesen esos planes al darle libros de contrabando.

—En primer lugar, es más interesante que conozcan cuáles novelas corresponden al género.

Abrió la boca impresionada, pues era cierto, y hasta entonces no lo había pensado. La biblioteca estaba ordenada por tipo de lectura, pero éstas se clasificaban alfabéticamente. Sus padres así lo habían querido, para que Anna no optase solo por novelas románticas, sino explorase otros géneros. O incluso para que se tomase el tiempo en los libros de consulta.

Hans había echado una ojeada a las estanterías el día de su coronación. No se le ocurría otro momento, estando ocupado como expresó la gente.

—Tendré que guardar el secreto de sus gustos —musitó con gracia.

—Estoy seguro que lo apreciarían —convino el ojiverde.

Después se echaron a reír.

* * *

Hans apoyó la cabeza en la pared del calabozo para ayudarse a pensar con detenimiento, recordando lo que había leído tiempo atrás. Cuando viajaba, hacía anotaciones de los sitios que conocía para más adelante investigar sobre ellos; o, al empezar a formar parte de las planeaciones, se prevenía y leía al respecto, de tal modo que le ayudase si se presentaba la ocasión. Mayormente sabía de la ruta, así que prevalecía esto último.

—Tengo la seguridad que son alrededor de catorce mil metros, un poco más que eso —puntualizó abriendo los ojos. —Los hombres que exploraron e hicieron aproximados de la distancia concluyeron ese número.

—Doce, recuerdo con precisión que en mi libro de geografía decía doce. El estrecho de Gilbratar no tiene mucha longitud —replicó la reina cruzándose de brazos.

Él contuvo una sonrisa al observarla enfurruñada, se veía atractiva así, aunque también parecía infantil defendiendo su punto de vista de aquel modo. Tras varios minutos, ella seguía en sus trece sobre lo que creía, y no sabía si era porque confiaba mucho en sus capacidades o solo por ganarle. Apostaba por lo último.

—¿Y si hemos leído diferentes autores? —arguyó—. Sus fuentes podrían provenir de formas distintas de calcular las medidas. Yo no puedo acceder al que revisé, pues fue en España y era de autoría nacional, pero usted tiene la obra en su colección personal, tal vez de un autor británico.

—Si ese es el caso, pudieron no estar situados en el mismo lugar —cedió ella, arrugando su nariz. O no había contemplado la posibilidad, o no quería dar su brazo a torcer, aun si quedaban en tablas.

—Debe ser eso —opinó él todavía sin dejar su diversión al descubierto. —Y como estamos en el Mediterráneo, un año antes de su coronación comenzó el proyecto de un canal en Suez, ¿conoce al respecto?

—Gracias a la relación con Francia, de hecho, lo sé. Pero por sí mismo será un hito en la construcción y la navegación, aunque aseguran que las condiciones climatológicas dificultan el trabajo.

—Ya en los primeros meses habían fallecido por su realización. Es el costo de esas proezas. En los libros figura que La Gran Muralla de oriente fue la causa de millones de muertes.

Notó su estremecimiento.

—Ha conocido mucho en poco tiempo.

—Sí. Visite algún día el Mediterráneo, hay hermosas y fascinantes criaturas. Los delfines le gustarán, y las ballenas… Una persona se siente una hormiga al tenerlas cerca, las vi tan grandes como un barco de veinte metros. Eran animales espectaculares, los libros no alcanzan a describir con la misma exactitud que verlo de primera mano. Es posible imaginarlo, pero que tus ojos lo contemplen, no existe comparación.

Y quizá por cosas como ésa él podía mirar con serenidad su muerte, pensó Elsa, ensimismada en su expresión. Si bien podía no haber hecho todo lo que quería, sí había vivido momentos increíbles en poco tiempo.

No sabía si se estaba ablandando en su esfuerzo de ser imparcial y no ponía en duda sus palabras, pero se percataba de que, si no eran creaciones ni intentos por ganársela, él tenía vasta experiencia para hacer risible un deseo de poder. Y menos querer ser rey, sujeto a protocolos y etiquetas.

Volvió a ponerle atención al ver que pretendía hablar, de modo que acalló la voz renuente.

—Mi único inconveniente de viajar era el pescado; no sabe cuánto lo detesto después de una dieta de mar. Pocas veces cambiaba. Mi comida favorita son los sándwiches, porque me recuerdan a tierra.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—En Arendelle el pescado es parte elemental de nuestros platillos.

—Y también en las Islas del Sur. —Él hizo cara de sufrimiento.

No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

Hans se tomó sumo cuidado en enrollar su testamento, dándole a Elsa la oportunidad de analizarlo detenidamente. Su constitución seguía siendo fuerte, pero su volumen parecía haber disminuido; lo usual al vivir a base de alimentos frugales y de no hacer actividad física en más de dos semanas.

Su alimentación había sido otro motivo de duda con su encierro, pues, al ser miembro de la realeza, con quienes tenía una relación diplomática favorable, exigía un trato diferente para su persona. Pero la falta de exigencias de parte del rey y el carácter de su delito le hicieron tener segundos pensamientos.

Carecía de experiencia en el tema y ningún libro era muy instructivo en lo tocante a él; tampoco recibía opiniones del Parlamento. Su padre nunca le había enseñado cómo proceder en una situación similar, así que solo actuaba por lo que le parecía más prudente.

Hasta ese momento no habían quejas, pero darse cuenta de las consecuencias le daba motivos para sacarlo a colación con un dignatario extranjero. Por obvias razones, preguntarle al encarcelado quedaba fuera de cuestión.

—No tengo con qué atarlo o sellarlo —manifestó él apenado.

Ella hizo un movimiento con su mano y creó un listón para su uso, que cayó al suelo sin ser cogido mientras él lo veía boquiabierto.

—Tenía claro que sus vestidos eran mágicos, pero hasta ahora no había visto otra cara de sus poderes frente a mis ojos, solo hielo. Es… ¿cómo lo consiguió? —preguntó él inclinándose por la cinta azul.

Ella cogió los bordes del papel enrollado, permitiendo que Hans atara el listón.

—Cuando pude conectar mi cabeza y mi corazón, todo llegó fácilmente. Fue igual que comprender que el amor era la respuesta para acabar con el invierno, en un instante la magia surgió, como si nunca hubiese tenido problemas para controlarla y como si toda mi vida hubiese aprendido a hacer diferentes cosas.

—No parece muy lógico.

—Tal vez la magia no lo sea. Sin precedentes, nací con magia, buscar explicaciones es un ciclo repetitivo que no tiene comienzo ni fin.

—Ha hecho un buen trabajo pese a ello. Como niña, debía ser divertido, pero al ir tomando consciencia las implicaciones lo harían problemático.

Guardó silencio, en una invitación para mostrar su acuerdo. Sin embargo, ella a los ocho años tuvo prueba de lo peligroso de jugar con su don.

—Majestad… —Él carraspeó. —¿Siempre existieron los grilletes para las manos en _esa celda_?

No hizo falta que él especificara cuál.

Tras unos segundos que se prolongaron como horas, ella negó con la cabeza.

La muerte de sus padres supuso una dura prueba, y sin su apoyo ella quiso tomar medidas para "controlarlo", aunque luego comprendió que era tan ridículo que unos grilletes pararan el hielo, igual que los guantes. Pero al quedarse sola con su secreto, saber que existía esa celda, fue su ayuda; y pensar en el bienestar de Anna fue suficiente para mantenerse calma hasta la coronación.

—Yo di la orden. Mi padre no lo habría hecho, creía demasiado en mí, aunque cerrar las puertas al exterior diera la idea contraria.

—Él no se equivocaba al creer en usted, yo sabía que tarde o temprano conseguiría terminar el invierno.

—¿A pesar de tener miedo?

—No tenía deseos de dañar a nadie, solo necesitaba confiar en que podía; era lo que todos pensaban, a excepción de usted. Y al final lo hizo, confió en sí misma y detuvo el invierno. Habría deseado ver ese momento.

—Me elogia.

—Y… ¿los grilletes siguen ahí?

Ella sonrió para sí, tragándose el comentario irónico de que él lo sabía.

—Fueron congelados y destruidos —presumió feliz.

* * *

Después de consultar varios libros, Elsa dio con la información que había estado buscando y arrugó la nariz, irritada de descubrir que el argumento del estrecho se resolvía sin ser la ganadora. Los dos libros de geografía hablaban de diferentes zonas desde las que se habían hecho los cálculos; tanto catorce, como doce, eran correctos.

Debía admitir que Hans era bastante listo para recordarlo —lo cual también ponía en duda que pudiese "olvidar" los últimos tres años—. Era la primera persona con quien podía encontrarse a un nivel intelectual parecido, aunque la experiencia de él en altamar le hacía un poco — _y solo eso_ — superior. Para ser dos años menor a él, era toda una hazaña, se regodeaba satisfecha.

Pero Sir Jorgenbjorgen se decepcionaría de ella por haber perdido en algo que "estudiaron" juntos. Había leído en voz alta aquello, de modo que pudiese recordarlo con más facilidad, y había fallado en rememorarlo.

—¿Iremos a algún lado?

Los dos libros resbalaron de sus manos y cayeron al piso con golpes secos.

—¡Olaf! —exclamó dándose la vuelta—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Se llevó una mano a su corazón acelerado y señaló a su amigo con un dedo de la otra.

—Siempre debes anunciar tu presencia, una persona puede desvanecerse si apareces así de repente.

Olaf hizo un mohín. —Pero si llevo tiempo hablando contigo, ¿no me escuchaste?

—¿Cómo? —Su rostro se acaloró. —¿De verdad? ¡Oh, Olaf! No era mi intención. Lo lamento.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole relevancia al asunto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Buscas un sitio para viajar?

—No. —Cogió los libros del suelo y los regresó a sus sitios en el estante. —Corroboraba una información, nada importante. Pero si tuviese planes de viajar, serías el primero en enterarte, ¿está bien?

Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón color uva.

—Dime, ¿qué no estuve escuchando? —preguntó con interés.

—Déjame pensar, ¡oh! Sí, sí, Sven extraña a Kristoff, ¿cuándo volverán él y Anna? Sven tampoco se anima con las zanahorias, creo que nunca ha estado tanto tiempo separado de su mejor amigo. Yo entiendo que Anna está en un viaje por su boda, pero él no parece hacerlo.

—Deberían estar aquí mañana o el sábado, antes de, ya sabes.

—¿Anna va a despedirse de él?

—No lo sé, no lo creo. No sé si tengan palabras para compartir. Y Anna tampoco quería la condena de Arendelle, por lo que no me sorprendería que llegue al último momento y solo cumpla el protocolo. Yo sé muy bien que ella es de las personas menos rencorosas, aunque le hayan hecho daño. Por supuesto, a mí me quiere y me perdonó, pero ella no deseaba su muerte hace tres años, como no debe quererla ahora.

—Hay personas en el pueblo que se sienten nerviosas.

—Lo sé. Tienen opiniones contradictorias hacia el príncipe Hans, de cuando les ayudó y lo que nos hizo, pero parecen respetarle por su decisión de recibir la justicia de Arendelle. Creo que estarán presentes el domingo para darle su apoyo, aunque no quieran verle morir.

Olaf puso expresión de congoja.

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella—. Hay algo en su mirada que por momentos me recuerda al hombre que evitó que yo asesinara a los secuaces del Duque y que me pidió que concluyera el invierno. Si ese hombre existe, entiendo el aprecio que le tienen.

Para ser sincera, le había gustado y entretenido hablar con Hans, hasta el punto de que su tiempo con él no había sido lo corto que quería, sino hasta de más de dos horas conversando. Era sorprendente y estimulante la persona diferente que parecía. Si solo fuese así en realidad…

—¿Tú crees en las segundas oportunidades? —susurró Olaf.

—Si reconociera lo que hizo y no tratara de ignorarlo, podría dársela.

Y, sorprendida por estar pensando que le habría gustado hacerlo, se levantó para concluir la conversación abruptamente, dejando a su amigo con cara anonadada.

Abandonó la biblioteca en silencio, caminando cabizbaja por los largos pasillos de su hogar, sumida en cavilaciones respecto al pelirrojo en las mazmorras. La vocecita en su cabeza se había ido silenciando lentamente, lo cual no sabía si era preocupante o tranquilizador, pero que tampoco quería considerar.

En su estado actual, lo mejor habría sido no visitarlo por el momento; sin embargo, acudió a la celda de Hans, a quien parecieron iluminársele los ojos al verla, consiguiendo un brinco a la altura de su corazón.

Ceñuda, bajó la cabeza para observarse el pecho, reprendiéndose por aquello. Era como si se manifestara un sentimiento y no tenía por qué.

—Parece que va a llover —aseveró él mientras ella abría. Estaba al lado contrario de la celda, espiando subrepticiamente por la minúscula ventana. —Las aves se mueven más cerca del suelo, hay humedad y las nubes se están acumulando.

—Si lo dice un marinero, es que así será —advirtió ella sentándose.

Él rió en voz baja.

—El ama de llaves de la residencia de mis tíos, en la campiña, decía que las arañas no tejían cuando la lluvia estaba cerca. Nunca lo había visto, pero hoy, la telaraña que destruía en la ventana no se ha vuelto a formar. ¿No cree que es fascinante? —Hans se volvió con una sonrisa. —En el mar, las gaviotas graznarían con fuerza y buscarían un refugio para el torrencial.

Se inclinó interesada. —La costumbre de las arañas me es nueva.

—¿Le digo algo más increíble? —susurró él en tono confidente—. Si no llueve antes de que esté en sus aposentos, salga al balcón, cierre los ojos e inspire profundamente. Olvídese de todo y solo concéntrese en respirar y absorber el aroma del exterior; en sentir la naturaleza. Su piel cosquilleará y se volverá una con el viento… escuchará el sonido de los grillos y las ranas, como si formara parte de ese mundo incomprensivo para nosotros. Pero sienta más allá, aspire el aire que llegue a usted. No hay forma de describir el olor, pero se instalará en su memoria, y la próxima vez que su nariz lo sienta, sabrá que va a llover.

Ella se quedó absorta en su expresión, asimilando sus palabras y el modo de decirlas, atravesando sus sentidos e inspirándola de una forma irreconocible, guardándolas en su mente.

Y así fue como en el balcón, tiempo más tarde, sintió la presencia de él murmurándole las mismas palabras al oído, como si estuviese guiándola en la bruma de sensaciones que la rodeaban.

Inmersa en ese universo, se llevó una mano al corazón, que palpitaba acelerado y confuso, sin defensa ante los peores temores que le amenazaban. Sin ganas de comprender lo que iba pasando.

Sin fuerzas para luchar con lo que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

A media tarde del viernes, observando el paisaje verde de Arendelle a través del cristal, Elsa meditaba intranquila, como había estado sintiéndose desde casi tres semanas atrás, aunque con una intensidad que iba en aumento con cada uno de esos días, en un punto álgido desde la noche anterior.

Tal vez era el resultado de los sueños inestables y por eso le parecía peor, o se trataba del repentino malestar que ocasionaba un pensamiento.

No podía ser que se estuviera enamorando del príncipe Hans de esa semana. Era una mentira. Era un loco enfrentamiento al tiempo. Estaba confundiendo la compasión con el romance.

 _¿Y si ese era su objetivo?_

Cerró los ojos agitando su cabeza, porque sinceramente él no había hecho nada que le abocara al amor. Era ella quien gustaba de su actual forma de comportarse y quien se encontraba fascinada con lo que conocía del hombre encarcelado.

Simplemente estaba encantada por cruzarse con una persona a su mismo nivel, diferente a las demás; alguien con quien conversar, debatir y usar la cabeza. Un hombre valiente que le escuchaba, le halagaba y le mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra. Y que le inspiraba a explorar lo desconocido o entender el mundo de otra forma, mientras le divertía y se reía con ella.

Era la novedad y su arrogante forma de mostrar piedad por una persona próxima a morir. Después de todo, ¿ella qué sabía del amor romántico? ¿cómo iba a enamorarse de alguien a quien solo le quedaban unos días?

¿Por qué se enamoraría de alguien que no sabía si era verdadero?

Al final, no era tan fácil dejar de sospechar de una persona que le había mentido antes. Y si se enamorara de alguien así, ¿qué clase de tonta sería?

Se rió.

Y si estuviese enamorada, no podría admitírselo ni a sí misma, tampoco podía confesárselo a Anna. Ésta le reprocharía haber caído en el juego del mezquino príncipe. Solo le serviría para ver la realidad de su juicio equivocado.

Era compasión, se dijo Elsa levantándose del banco frente a la ventana, dispuesta a demostrar su punto reuniéndose con él en las mazmorras, justificando el calorcillo en su estómago y el palpitar de su corazón como meros signos de simpatía.

Y cuando él le confesó sobre la cuadra de caballos y sus sueños de muchacho, la ineludible realidad futura fue la que hizo que su garganta se cerrara.

 _No sus románticas impresiones._

* * *

Si alguien advirtió que se había despertado muy al alba, nadie se lo comentó, y Elsa agradeció la actitud de su gente en el castillo, que la dejaron hacer su rutina durante el transcurso de la mañana, sirviéndole el desayuno en el estudio y permitiéndole encerrarse en él sin molestarle en sus actividades.

Era como si la cercanía de las últimas veinticuatro horas del príncipe les hubiese vuelto prudentes y les quitase la costumbre de mimar a su reina, a quien normalmente veían como una niña necesitada de cuidados.

Como ella, debían andar con los pelos de punta por aquello que todos sabían que pasaría a las trece horas del domingo. Un momento demasiado escalofriante para hacerlo, tras el servicio religioso del mediodía. Que la ley estipulara una hora, y más ésa, era mucho para los nervios.

De ser antes, tampoco creía que hiciera notable diferencia. El domingo era un día público y sagrado, arruinarlo con un acto de esa categoría era desagradable.

Pero como la reina debía dar el ejemplo acatando las normas. Y, además, cualquier día de la semana daría lo mismo. Ejecutar a alguien no era como tomar el té o salir a cabalgar. Tampoco era como redactar una carta o firmar un documento, tareas más propias de la reina.

Elsa habría dado todo por tener que repetirlas intermitentemente con tal de no dar muerte a alguien. Hasta habría hecho como al momento, ocupando su cabeza en ellas para no ponerse a rumiar con el evento del domingo.

 _O tratando_ , se dijo con más precisión, pues todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces era trabajo perdido.

—No —farfulló ella soltando el estilógrafo, errando en el acuerdo de derechos de la lana de Arendelle, cuya manufactura debía ser analizada a profundidad.

Al paso que iba, su reino obtendría los peores beneficios en el trato.

Suspiró.

No debía analizar algo tan importante para su reino mientras no era sí misma. Era impropio de ella, y tampoco era correcto, sus capacidades no estarían en su máximo nivel y si lo arruinaba, vería las consecuencias para los demás. Lo recomendable era proseguir el lunes, aunque tuviese más pendientes en la lista.

Sin embargo, de no ocuparse con algo, perdería la razón.

—Pase —contestó casi al instante de escuchar el primer toque a la puerta, quitándose los lentes.

—Majestad, han visto el barco donde viaja su Alteza acercándose a nuestras tierras —anunció Kai nada más entrar. —Se calcula poco más de dos horas para su arribo.

Su mano tembló al coger la tapa del estuche de tinta y asintió.

—Estaré en las mazmorras. Si están por descender y no he subido, localícenme. Yo hablaré con mi hermana a su llegada.

—Así será.

—Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Ella inspiró con fuerza antes de mover sus manos para acomodar sus pertenencias rápidamente. Luego salió de allí decidida a tener su última conversación con el príncipe, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina con cada paso que daba a su destino.

Pero cuando hizo el camino a la celda de él le pareció que llevaba piedras en el calzado, porque el peso de acercarse era demasiado para su resistencia.

—Una visita tan de mañana es para hacerme sentir afortunado —dijo él al verla, incorporándose del camastro con pereza. —Temo que se trate de una ilusión.

—¿Cómo sabría distinguirlo de la realidad? —inquirió insertando la llave en la cerradura, dándole vuelta casi con miedo.

—Las ilusiones pueden ser idénticas en apariencia, pero no replican su olor ni el sonido de su voz o de su respiración.

—Son patéticas en comparación a la verdad —repuso Elsa, deteniéndose a la entrada de la celda.

Hans asintió, porque no podría haber sido más preciso al respecto. En su opinión, su mente no hacía justicia a la reina Elsa, ni soñándola una eternidad.

Aunque tampoco contaba con ese tiempo para hacerlo. ¿O acaso existía una vida no terrenal en la que apareciera ella, su imposible amor verdadero?

—Pero son suficientes para que el alma se reconforte —susurró, poniéndose en pie lentamente. —¿No lo cree?

—Sí, muchas veces creí abrir la puerta y encontrarme con Anna sonriendo y diciendo que hiciera mi magia. —Ella dio un paso hacia adelante. —Y cuando yo estaba feliz, ella desaparecía… para nunca tocar más.

Él tragó saliva. —Y la ilusión se convertía en dolor.

La reina ocupó su lugar sin decir nada. Su postura le hizo pensar que iba a despedirse, lo cual le llenó de tristeza. Era el curso normal de los acontecimientos, mas eso no lo hacía menos pesaroso.

—Estoy aquí temprano porque han visto el barco de Anna a través del catalejo, y no creo contar con otro momento para bajar.

—Me apena que se tome la molestia. Yo podía entender. —Aun si no le agradaba.

De todos modos, para el día siguiente no le importaría.

Tembló por dentro. —Estará contenta de verla de nuevo.

—Sí.

Callaron. Él se entretuvo en el sonido del viento para no pensar, ni temer, ni dudar. Aun si era un hecho que moriría, podía soñar con despertarse y ver que era un mal sueño.

Su peor lamento era haber hecho algo tan terrible, que le había quitado las posibilidades de llevar sus sueños a cabo y hasta de poder querer a esa mujer toda la vida. Pero si quitaba una cosa de su realidad, tampoco se quedaría con ella; en otro escenario, él se habría enamorado de su cuñada.

En cualquier mundo alternativo la perdía. Al menos en este presente había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y enamorarse, descubriendo a la verdadera mujer en la Reina de las Nieves.

Si parecía tan sencillo lo rápido que lo admitía a sí mismo, era porque había caído en la cuenta que moriría e ignorar lo obvio era estúpido. Había cumplido su predicción, y ya se sentía celoso del hombre que ella amara.

No se trataba de su empeño en conocer el amor antes de morir, porque era tan fácil enamorarse de ella, que se sorprendía de no empezar a quererla cuando la vio semanas antes, la reina fiera que peleaba en defensa de sus convicciones y de los suyos, otra faceta de la joven que había compartido sus últimos días con un condenado y que le había permitido hablar sobre sí mismo para no quedar en el olvido.

Igual que un egoísta queriendo imponerse en sus pensamientos futuros.

—Mañana temprano dispondrán aseo para usted y podrá usar un cambio de ropa de los que tiene en su baúl. Por su posición, ¿conoce el protocolo?

Él asintió. Ellos quitarían sus condecoraciones ante la vista pública.

—Majestad… si supiese que le quedan pocos meses de vida y tuviese un boleto de transporte, ¿a dónde iría? —pronunció al tiempo que lo pensaba.

Ella parpadeó y lo miró de reojo.

—Italia.

La reina y su amor por la arquitectura.

—Me subiría a un barco que me llevara por el Mediterráneo. Yo… me gustaría ver nadar a los delfines y sentarme a comer un gelato cerca del Ponte Vecchio, mirando mi último atardecer.

—Hágalo lo más pronto que pueda —dijo sonriéndole—. Nuestra existencia… puede ser demasiado efímera.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas, comprendiendo. Él, reuniendo fuerzas donde no las tenía, soportó los sentimientos acumulados en su pecho.

Quiso agradecerle de nuevo por darle esa semana, pero no lo expresó. Sospechaba que, tras esos días, no necesitaba decir todo en voz alta para que se le transmitiera a ella. En poco tiempo habían conseguido un entendimiento que no sabía si había surgido de las circunstancias, o de ellos mismos.

Silenciosamente, ella depositó su mano derecha sobre su dorso, deslizando sus dedos hasta tocar su palma. Él, sin mirarla, la sostuvo como el mayor premio que hubiese recibido en su vida. Su mano era fría y delicada, pero transmitía una sensación reconfortante a su cuerpo. La habría llevado a su rostro y se habría ocultado tras ella para que la calma se instalara en su mente.

En su lugar, se contentó con cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su consuelo.

Sentía muchas ganas de llorar, tantas que, si pasaba mucho tiempo, ella sería testigo de su dolor. El tiempo se le había agotado y al día siguiente esperaría temeroso el final. La valentía de hacer lo correcto se habría esfumado.

Aunque una semana había sido feliz y no se había sentido solo.

Luego de un rato oyó a la reina carraspear, así que abrió los ojos.

—Es tiempo de irme —informó ella.

Él sintió ganas de aferrarse a su mano y nunca dejarla, pero le permitió soltarse y juntar las manos sobre su regazo.

—No tiene que decir nada. No diga nada. Pero yo… —Tragó saliva—. Reina Elsa, es usted una mujer inigualable; a Arendelle le ha sonreído el destino. Bajo su guía, vaticino el período más próspero para el reino. Sé que podría sentirme orgulloso de usted. Y deseo que sea feliz, viva, reina Elsa. Viva una larga vida.

— _Gracias._

La vio levantarse y disponerse a salir. No obstante, ella abrió y se quedó bajo el umbral.

—¿Realmente puede decir eso a su captora? —cuestionó la reina en un susurro.

Él sonrió sin que le viera.

—Nunca le he visto como mi captora, fui yo quien se puso aquí.

Ella asintió y prosiguió su camino. No fue sino hasta que oyó la puerta principal cerrarse que el mundo se le vino encima a Hans y sollozó, padeciendo el temor frío de sus extremidades y la angustia por el beso de la muerte.

La resistencia había sucumbido y la pena le hizo llorar tanto por la vida que había vivido y la que no viviría, sueños y amores sepultados bajo tierra. Esos anhelos que se llevaría a la tumba.

Estando tan solo no le importó ser débil y sufrir hasta perder el sentido.

Pero Elsa sólo había cerrado la puerta sin salir, por lo que escuchó claramente su llanto haciendo eco en las mazmorras. Impotente, ella sintió una lágrima caer en su mejilla y salió con el mayor sigilo del mundo, respetando su privacidad.

* * *

 **NA:** _Como OS, sí parecía un poquito más sustancial la semana de los dos. Al final solo dejé los que mostraban una buena compañía entre los dos, esperando que no arruinara la idea. Pero al menos es más que la noche en que tomó a Anna enamorarse de Kristoff ja,ja._

 _Este comentario no va con el final de esta parte._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos, **Karo**._

The Guest: Let's see if it's easier with an English response. Well, actually I have one fic in which Hans changes his body with someone else (called "El impostor"). There's nothing to apologize, it amazes me that you read like that, and it isn't hard to understand what you try to say. I've seen how your language looks like, and I think it'd be strange the translation from Spanish. Great! At least, for once, the translator helps me (I do my best to do a good job with my fics, but sometimes they're not well translated he,he). Thank you for reading, and I hope you like how the story goes.

Guest: You flatter me, I'm not very good at intrigue, ha,ha. You sure know what lenghts could the trolls take :) - With Hans, it's more or less like the boy who cried wolf. In all stories, that will be the problem. I'm a distrustful person by nature, so I know how will they feel. Olaf! He's always lovely, I think it's common for him to be the first doing something like this, because his heart is enormous. There's a movie, "Dead Man Walking" (in Spanish, literally, "death-penalty"), that I remembered, and it helped me -kind of- with Elsa's dilemma. Then, for this part, I thought she would be able to put aside her opinion on the matter and just be the real her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_III_**

* * *

—Kristoff no ha creído necesario reunirse con nosotras ahora mismo; llegará para la cena, como muy tarde —fue lo primero que dijo la recién llegada a su hermana después de veinte minutos en la habitación.

Elsa se limitó a asentir. Sentía la mirada de Anna pendiente de sus movimientos, pero no decía nada. Para ser verdad, era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio sin hablar, o más bien la menor soportando el silencio y no queriendo llenarlo.

Ella se estaba tomando su tiempo para poder usar su voz, sobrecogida por el encuentro con Hans, quien le había partido el alma con su dolor, si no le había hecho sufrir al escuchar sobre la duración de la vida. Hasta entonces, el futuro ni la muerte habían sido tocados con demasiada intensidad, y al momento de poner fin a su "tregua" salía a colación, provocándole profunda pena.

Y no era algo de lo que ella pudiese conversar tranquilamente con Anna. Ni siquiera su yo de antes comprendería su situación con él.

—Sven le extrañaba —respondió Elsa reflejando un poco de humor en su voz, sin sentirse realmente alegre.

—Kristoff también lo hizo. —Anna la abrazó por los hombros. —Y yo también los eché en falta. No me gusta mucho estar alejada de las personas que quiero.

—En algunas ocasiones es necesario, pero siempre es bueno tener un sitio donde volver.

—Lo sé, el corazón de las personas que amamos —dijo su hermana apretándola con su brazo, usando la fuerza extraña que a veces tenía. Seguramente dejaría la huella de sus dedos.

Se dio a la tarea de observarla de reojo, mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro. Con veintiuno, su apariencia no era muy diferente a la de antes, solo más agraciada; sin embargo, había un resplandor en ella que marcó una notable distancia entre ambas. Su hermana estaba envuelta en la dicha de la felicidad y lo demostraba.

Estaba aliviada por eso, pues se lo merecía. Aunque sintió una punzada de añoranza por experimentar algo parecido, y un deseo de que el tiempo regresara y pudiese disfrutar de los años que se perdió. Kristoff había sido su apoyo y no lo odiaba, de hecho le quería como un hermano, pero le había robado algo del tiempo que podría haber compartido con su hermana.

Quizá estaba muy sensible, porque los ojos le ardieron al mirarla.

Anna, _su hermanita_ , ya era una adulta, estaba casada y ya no sería la primera persona en su vida a la que corriera a contarle sus días. Seguirían siendo amigas y hermanas, pero ahora ella tenía un compañero más íntimo que su hermana mayor.

La puerta del salón se abrió y ambas dirigieron sus ojos ahí, para ver a Olaf asomándose.

—¡Es tiempo de los abrazos! ¡Yo también quiero uno!

Bien coordinadas, cada una extendió un brazo para que él se uniera a ellas. Su amigo corrió y se lanzó en medio de las dos, alargando sus pequeños bracitos para abrazarlas, llenándolas de un raro calor bajo una nieve fría.

Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, el amor de sus seres queridos, que ahuyentaba la pena y tristeza y la hacía sentirse muy afortunada. No cualquiera tenía eso.

Les besó sus cabezas suavemente. A pesar de todo, no importaba lo que pasara y el dolor que sintiera, ella los tendría a ellos. No serían como la familia de las Islas del Sur, no pasaría lo de Hans. Con las personas que amaba, superaría esas vivencias emocionalmente agobiantes.

Después de unos minutos, Anna se estremeció por los copos que caían de la nube de Olaf, así que se separaron, riéndose.

—¿Cómo estuvo el suelo inglés? —preguntó Olaf animado. —¿Es como dicen? ¿Huele mucho a caballo? ¿Llueve todo el tiempo? ¿Conocieron a la reina?

Su hermana rió y les narró lo que pudo ver en su viaje de bodas, respondiendo las preguntas que iban surgiendo de su amigo. No hizo notar que había sido interrumpido por su regreso y pareció disfrutar mucho el tiempo que duró.

—…Y vimos algo de nombre raro, no lo recuerdo, tenía la palabra húmedo. Eran pinturas oscuras de jardines y edificios, pero nos explicaron cómo se hacían, sonaba muy difícil. No usaban acuarelas ni óleo y son muy rápidas de hacer… aunque un pintor hace un mejor trabajo y su obra tiene color. Un hombre que también las veía decía que eran más idénticos a los originales que las pinturas, pero yo no lo creo, no se puede hacer algo tan exacto.

—Eso es muy interesante, Anna —intervino Elsa por una vez en su relato—; si es igual a la escena original, tiene que ser una ciencia muy avanzada. ¿Y si no puede hacerse solo con jardines y edificios?

—El hombre que las hizo decía que se puede, que habían hablado de eso en una revista hace pocos años.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió entusiasta, queriendo averiguar más.

Segundos después se dio cuenta de que se le había ocurrido platicárselo a Hans y recuperó la apostura.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros. —Me da más emoción conocer los paisajes reales.

—Hablando de eso —vocalizó sin pensarlo dos veces—. Anna, tendrás que instruirte un poco más en asuntos del reino.

Anna pareció confusa.

Ella se volvió a su amigo. —Olaf, ¿recuerdas que te dije que serías el primero en saber si saldríamos de viaje? —Él asintió. —Pues Anna tiene el mismo derecho y quiero que los dos lo sepan. El próximo año deseo conocer Italia por el Mediterráneo.

—¡Italia! —exclamó Olaf aplaudiendo. —En los mapas parece una botita —expresó juntando sus deditos.

—¿Es por eso que puedo tener más responsabilidades? —Movió la cabeza en asentimiento a su hermana. —¿Por qué Italia?

Elsa esbozó una sonrisa. —Sabes que me gustan los edificios, por eso mi propio castillo en la montaña.

—Lo entiendo, además es un país con mucha historia, de tanto que te gusta aprender. —Anna achicó los ojos—. ¿Y ese interés tan repentino por ir?

—De pronto me pareció que debía cumplir mis sueños —aseguró, guardando para sí la verdad de qué le había invitado a hacerlo. Anna no lo entendería.

Y ni siquiera ella sabía si lo hacía.

* * *

En el castillo no dependían de las doncellas para algunas de sus actividades del dormitorio, por lo que las dos hermanas se hallaban en la habitación de la nueva pareja, desempacando los baúles. Elsa se ocupaba de las prendas de su hermana, mientras que ésta se encargaba de aquellas de Kristoff.

A ambas no les molestaba la tarea que para otros aristócratas era casi impensable, quizás porque habían visto a su madre hacerla, después de disminuir el personal tras el cierre de las puertas del castillo. Elsa era la más acostumbrada de las dos, pues no permitía que entraran a su habitación más que para limpiar, y la tarea de doblar y acomodar la ropa era tranquilizante cuando se preocupaba por sus poderes.

Ahora no la hacía mucho, principalmente porque vestía sus propias creaciones, que podía hacer desaparecer por las noches. Después de su coronación, solo al ir a otro reino había utilizado ropas de día normales, además de las prendas interiores que llevaba debajo de sus vestidos mágicos.

En ese momento sentía que acomodaban la ropa para aparentar normalidad, aunque luego de muchas horas de que regresara, Elsa se sentía inquieta, y hasta un poco molesta, de que Anna actuara indiferente a la realidad. Si bien no había sido fácil para ella, deseaba que su hermana al menos reconociera que pasaba algo.

—¿Cuándo dejaremos de fingir? —preguntó ella al ver que el sol comenzaba a caer.

Anna dejó caer la camisa que sacaba del baúl.

—Pensaba bajar a hablar con él, pero primero quería verte —dijo su hermana con tono ausente—. Y, no sé, lo único que tengo son recriminaciones y no podría dárselas sabiendo que va a morir. No quedamos en tan buenos términos y no me siento capaz de creer en lo que tenga que decir.

—¿Estás segura con el hecho de que muera?

—Es extraño, siento que, si muere, no cambia nada. Aunque hubiese alcanzado su cometido y yo te hubiese perdido, acabar con su vida no te traería de vuelta y… —Anna suspiró, recogiendo la prenda de nuevo—. Probablemente no me haga mejor persona, pero morir no es el modo de pagar por un delito. Debería estarse vivo para tratar de enmendar lo que se hizo.

Ella no dijo nada.

—¡Ay, Elsa! —Anna arrugó la camisa—. ¿Qué quieres que diga? No tengo palabras para decir, mis pensamientos son demasiado intrincados. Se me hace difícil entender por qué vendría aquí y decidiría por sí mismo morir, sospecho que tiene planes, pero no soy demasiado lista para adivinarlos. A este punto, me parece imposible que pueda haber algo para hacer. Si sus hermanos no han hecho nada, hasta la posibilidad de una declaración de guerra es muy remota.

Aparentemente su hermana tenía conflictos como los suyos. Si sabía de su corta amistad con él y de la confusión que sentía por sus sentimientos, le daría un buen discurso de reprimenda, antes de pasar a la comprensión.

 _No le apetecía que su hermana menor hiciera tal cosa._

—Aun con eso en mente, los miembros del Parlamento se negaron a considerar la abolición de la ley. Todavía tienen ideas muy arcaicas —comentó sin emoción.

—Y si no se ponen de acuerdo tú y ellos, no conseguirán nada —replicó Anna—. Tal vez, tras el día de mañana, presenciándolo, lo piensen con mayor detenimiento. Es cruel, pero si tienen un ejemplo, sus opiniones pueden cambiar.

—No tendrían que pasar las cosas para que se tomen consideraciones, Anna. Tenemos que reflexionar y prevenir antes de que lo terrible pase, así evitamos el sufrimiento y las lamentaciones.

—Elsa, no todos somos como tú. Tú tuviste trece años enfocándote en prevenir, los demás seres humanos tenemos que ver las consecuencias para abrir los ojos. Tu visión es distinta; yo remedio lo roto y tú lo proteges para que no pase, pocas veces es de otro modo. Afortunadamente para todos tú eres la reina.

—Nunca pensé que me vieses así.

—Bueno, no es un secreto que yo soy impetuosa. Yo heredé ese rasgo de papá, y tú el otro. —Anna rodó los ojos—. ¿Si no por qué él habría tomado la decisión de encerrarte para controlar tus poderes del miedo, en lugar de dejarte convivir con el exterior para no temerle? No lo pensó tan bien y actuó, llevado por la idea de proteger y hacerlo lo más rápido posible, un poco impulsivo de papá.

Rió suavemente. —Anna, te extrañé.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Kristoff entró tempestuosamente, deteniéndose bajo el umbral, jadeando.

—Yo… —Su cuñado se curvó apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, aspirando bocanadas de aire.

Parecía sudoroso y apurado.

—¿Kristoff? —preguntó su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

Elsa pensó que debía tener mucho interés en verse a solas con su esposa y que ella sobraba en el cuadro.

—Me retiraré —manifestó sonrojada, depositando un vestido de Anna sobre el baúl.

Él se incorporó, todavía respirando jadeante. Agitó sus brazos en desesperación y ella vio que sus ojos lucían frenéticos. Debía estar avergonzado por su ímpetu, aunque le parecía leer pánico en sus facciones.

—No… —Kristoff tomó aire—. Elsa, es a ti… a quien busco. He venido lo más rápido que pude desde la montaña. Tenía que decirte.

Ella se alarmó. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

—¿Te perseguían los lobos? ¿Ocurrió algo allí arriba?

—No pueden colgar a Hans —soltó Kristoff.

Escuchó a Anna jadear a su lado, mientras sentía que ella misma se mareaba.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Kristoff, ¿por qué dices eso?

Él se alborotó sus cabellos. —Me enteré en las caballerizas antes de ir a saludar a mi familia. Supongo que estaba conmocionado cuando me vieron y me preguntaron qué ocurría. Se los dije. Y entonces ellos lo confesaron.

—¿Qué confesaron? —musitó.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Anna a la vez.

—Vig, Dah y Lud, unos trolls muy pequeños. Se tomaron muy en serio que Anna tuviese un prometido cuando me conoció y lanzaron un hechizo para que rompieran el compromiso y ella quedase libre.

—No entiendo —dijo su hermana; entretanto, ella sentía que le oprimían el corazón. De alguna forma, no necesitaba la explicación de Kristoff.

Sus piernas temblaron y se sostuvo del armario con los puños cerrados.

—Al regresar del valle, él no era la misma persona con la que te comprometiste, su cabeza estaba embrujada para terminar contigo. Me siento muy decepcionado de ellos… y algo culpable. Ellos están arrepentidos, querían que yo fuese feliz, y no dijeron nada antes porque su castigo pasado fue algo pequeño que le haría aprender de la vida dura. Pero al saber que moriría mañana…

—Él ya ha tenido una vida dura —susurró sin que le escucharan.

—Gran Pabbie dice que ellos todavía están aprendiendo, que saben muy poco de la magia para saber cómo funcionaba, y que si los sentimientos de Hans por Anna hubiesen sido verdaderos, el hechizo no habría tenido efecto, pues su corazón habría peleado. Está seguro que, si estudia la mente de Hans, corroborará que el hechizo finalizó cuando Anna y yo nos casamos oficialmente y no había posibilidades de que él se interpusiera. Él es inocente.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó Anna.

Elsa repitió la palabra inocente en su cabeza.

—Es real —musitó antes de avanzar hacia la puerta con rapidez.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Anna a sus espaldas, pero ella la ignoró y corrió escaleras abajo con más energía que cuando escapó del baile en su coronación.

Mientras corría, pensó en las últimas semanas con Hans y en su falta de recuerdos, en la actitud que había mostrado y las repetidas veces que sintió verdaderas sus expresiones. Recordó el castigo que había tenido en las Islas del Sur y su apariencia al haber llegado a Arendelle, al igual que la valentía al aceptar su condena… los días encerrado en las frías mazmorras… el cambio efectuado en él.

 _Rememoró el trato que le había dado ella._

Y volvió a escuchar el sonido de su llanto de esa mañana.

Sintió que sus pies congelaban el suelo que pisaba.

—¡Abra la puerta de las mazmorras! —exigió a un guardia desde el otro del pasillo, que no titubeó ni un momento al verla acelerada.

Descendió las escaleras con suma velocidad, apurando el paso en la laberíntica cárcel de su hogar, escuchando el sonido de sus zapatillas y de su respiración.

—¿Majestad! —Oyó al fondo la voz sorprendida de Hans y su corazón dio un vuelco al poder admitir y aceptar que se había enamorado de un hombre que existía.

—Hans, aléjate de los barrotes —pidió al llegar a él, tuteándolo por la emoción.

Él brincó, pero le hizo caso y se apartó hasta apoyarse en la pared opuesta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella concentró su magia y congeló los barrotes, para destruirlos igual que los grilletes que la esposaban en el pasado.

—¡Majestad!

Dirigió otro rayo a la cadena y al aro de metal en su pierna y estos desaparecieron como los barrotes.

—¿Qué!

—Eres libre —susurró Elsa cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Hans, estupefacto, observó cómo la reina comenzaba a sollozar, inmersa en un llanto doloroso para sus oídos. No entendía qué acababa de ocurrir, solo que no podía mantenerse ahí de pie, mientras la mujer que adoraba se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

Inseguro, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a sus pies, rodeándola con sus brazos para confortarla.

La sintió temblar y pensó que rechazaba su contacto, pero al tratar de poner distancia ella se aferró a las solapas de su camisa, colgándose de él como una cría, sin importarle la suciedad de su cuerpo o quién se suponía que era.

Acarició su cabeza sin hablar, tratando de encontrar una explicación a su comportamiento, todavía incrédulo al hecho de que le había liberado. Ella tenía que estar cometiendo una locura, a la que no iba a dar respaldo, no importaba el miedo que sentía en su interior por el día siguiente. Esperaría a que recuperara la calma y utilizara su buen juicio, pero antes aprovecharía esa única oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos.

Era perfecta para sostenerla, tan suave y menuda, que aun habiendo perdido músculo, él temía romperla. Ella no era muy frágil, pero así como estaba se le parecía tan débil, y su único fin era cuidarla. Le rompía el corazón escucharla sollozar con tanto dolor, como mil flechas atravesando su piel.

¿Qué ocurría con ella?

Se tensó al escuchar unos pasos cerca, pensando que le recriminarían por hacerle daño a ella y por engatusarla para que destruyese las artes que le mantenían prisionero. Pero si iban a hacerle daño, la protegería con su propia vida de ser necesario.

Al sentir la presencia de los visitantes frente a su celda alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a su antigua prometida, acompañada de un rubio fornido, a quien se aventuró a asumir que era su esposo. Ambos tenían expresiones de disculpa, sin ningún intento por separarle de la reina.

Anna tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sospechó que algo importante había ocurrido para que ocurriese una escena como ésa.

En su interior, una pequeña flama de esperanza se encendió. ¿Y si realmente era libre?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a ninguno en particular, casi ansioso.

—Lo lamento mucho, Hans —dijo Anna, inclinando su cabeza.

—Ambos lo hacemos. —El rubio la imitó.

—Ha sido una equivocación y no te mereces lo que ha ocurrido —continuó su antigua prometida. —Tú no hiciste nada contra nosotros, _no eras tú_. No eras consciente de lo que hacías al intentar que muriéramos.

Frunció el ceño.

—Hemos cometido un terrible error —susurró la reina. —Te encerré y te traté como no merecías.

—Majestad, no es su culpa —murmuró solo para ella, frotando su espalda.

—Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí y te expliquemos con calma en un sitio más cómodo —dijo Anna, quien les dirigió una mirada de extrañeza. —Si no quieres saberlo esta noche y deseas descansar, habrá tiempo suficiente.

—¿Estás segura que no seré ejecutado mañana? —corroboró esperanzado.

—No, Hans.

Sonrió aliviado y apretó más a la reina. —Por ahora es suficiente.

Tendría que estar lleno de furia o de algún otro sentimiento, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en tranquilizar a Elsa y en la oportunidad de intentar algo con ella.

La alejó de su pecho. Su rostro estaba húmedo y aun seguía pareciéndole hermosa; le conmovía ser la razón de su llanto, y no se equivocaba al saber que tenía un gran corazón.

Con espíritu renovado se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano, que ella aceptó con una apagada sonrisa.

—Reina Elsa, no se aflija. No podré estar feliz sabiendo que usted sufre.

Ella apretó su mano y ninguno comentó nada de que abandonaran las mazmorras de ese modo.

* * *

En el tiempo que el príncipe tomaba un largo y merecido baño en uno de los dormitorios del castillo, Elsa esperaba con su hermana en el salón de la reina Gunilda, una pequeña habitación que daba mucha privacidad.

Olaf se había ido a platicar a todos el giro de acontecimientos; Kristoff había preferido darles privacidad.

—Aquí pasa algo que no sé —dijo Anna de repente.

Elsa sabía que había estado analizando su comportamiento todo el lapso desde que Kristoff había dicho la verdad. Su reacción tenía que haberla alertado.

—No creo que te sientas tan afectada por una injusticia, como para haber actuado de esa forma —siguió su hermana en tono sospechoso. —A mí me tomó de sorpresa y me sentí mal por él, hasta culpable, pero ni por haber sido su prometida pensé en abrazarlo.

—Sus hermanos no se interesaron por él y estaba solo. Decidí hacerle compañía —confesó.

—¿A pesar de creer que no era seguro?

—Sí. Yo hacía lo que para mí era correcto.

Anna suspiró.

—No estoy convencida de que solo sea eso.

—A veces me sentía triste porque podía ser una mentira, pero guardaba la esperanza que no fuese así.

Ambas voltearon a la puerta al escuchar que llamaban.

—Adelante —respondió ella en voz alta.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver a Hans, que se había afeitado la barba abundante que le había crecido. Estaba un poco más delgado, pero se veía como el día de su regreso a Arendelle. Vestía de blanco y marrón, con unas botas negras que llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas.

Él le sonrió a ella y miró a su hermana con inseguridad.

—Tal vez lo mejor es que puedan hablar sin que yo esté —comentó observándolos. Por el modo en que habían resultado las cosas, necesitaban intimidad para terminar en buenos términos.

Él la miró con duda, a lo que respondió silenciosamente que no había problemas.

—Podemos dar un paseo en el jardín y después regresar aquí —propuso Anna, que pareció no perderse su intercambio. —No sería la primera vez que lo hagamos.

—Si ese es tu deseo, Anna —contestó él, haciéndola sentir envidiosa de su familiaridad. Se conocían de más tiempo y probablemente más a fondo que a su hermana, pero con ella era muy formal en el trato a su persona.

Hans hizo una corta venia para retirarse y ofreció su brazo a la princesa. En el pasillo, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta una puerta lateral, saliendo al patio no muy iluminado, pero del que ambos conocían el rumbo.

Ya fuera, anduvieron uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse.

—Esto es algo incómodo —aseguró él después de un rato, pensando en que la última vez creía que ambos se convertirían en marido y mujer. Ahora, prácticamente tres semanas más tarde, y no años de diferencia, ella era la esposa de otro hombre. —¿Cómo se llama él?

—Kristoff Bjorgman.

—Creo que tu hermana u Olaf lo mencionaron, pero no le di mucha importancia.

—No te preocupes, lo último que una persona querría escuchar es el nombre de la persona que se casó con quien tú querías.

—Estos días tuve tiempo para pensarlo. Dudo que nos hubiésemos amado… habríamos sido felices y seríamos amigos, pero no somos el uno para el otro.

Anna suspiró ruidosamente. —Me alegra que lo pienses, no sabes las vueltas que le he dado en este par de horas. Aunque Gran Pabbie aseguró que tus sentimientos por mí no eran demasiado fuertes, me inquietaba que tú sufrieras de un corazón roto.

—No sé quién es Gran Pabbie, pero supongo que me lo explicarán más adelante. La cuestión es que tiene razón respecto a la intensidad de mi sentir. Confieso haberme sentido sorprendido por tus nupcias; sin embargo, no sentí decepción. Me alegra que seas feliz.

—Dios mío. —Anna rió nerviosamente. —No te quiero ofender, pero he tenido esta imagen perversa de ti durante tres años, que escucharte hablar de este modo es muy raro. ¿No recuerdas nada de este tiempo?

—Ni siquiera en sueños.

—Entonces es como si tu vida continuara de hace tres años. De cualquier modo, en nombre mío y de mi esposo, te pido perdón; ninguno de los dos sabía, pero estuvimos implicados. Tenemos una deuda grande contigo. —Ella sonrió—. Y… ¿qué pasa con Elsa?

Él se sonrojó por el cambio de tema y perdió el paso en la oscuridad.

—Es muy loco.

—¿Mucho más loco que proponer matrimonio en el mismo día de conocerse?

Soltó una carcajada. —Sí, tanto como enamorarse de mi antigua cuñada —admitió abochornado.

—¿Qué!

Anna le cortó el paso.

—¿Estás enamorado de Elsa?

Asintió.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Eso suena a que subestimas a tu hermana.

—No me malentiendas, Hans. Hablo de qué pasó en este tiempo para que pudieras enamorarte de ella.

—Fue una amiga con la que pasé los que creía mis últimos días. Y no, antes de que lo digas, no me enamoré porque fue la única mujer con la que conviví todo este tiempo. Ella es inteligente, bondadosa y divertida. Es testaruda e independiente, pero se preocupa por los demás. Piensa en otros antes que en sí misma. Es fuerte y sensible a la vez, y cualquier hombre caería a sus pies si la conociera. Y yo, aun si conociera a muchas mujeres, volvería a preferir a aquella que llena los espacios vacíos de mi vida. _Por eso se ha ganado mi corazón._

—Sí lo… estás —balbuceó Anna. —Acabas de describir a mi hermana con sus defectos y virtudes y… Es tan bonito y romántico. Tienes que decirle. Ella se merece a alguien que la vea como tú.

Él bajó los hombros.

—No, Anna. Eso es algo que no puedo hacer, no puedo decirle. Antes creía que sí, pero al asearme lo he analizado. Ella está afligida por mí y se sentiría apenada si no corresponde mis sentimientos.

—Pero…

—Tienes que jurarme que no le dirás —interrumpió firmemente. —Hazlo por el compromiso que se rompió.

—¿Estás haciendo que sacrifique la felicidad de mi hermana por algo como eso? Acabas de decir que no estábamos destinados.

—¿Su felicidad? Anna, no sabes los sentimientos de Elsa, que no van más allá del respeto y la amistad. ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de mí creyendo que era un manipulador que trató de que ambas murieran?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Tienes razón, pero tú podrías hacerla dichosa.

—Elsa solo podría casarse con un hombre que ame —aseguró él.

—Entonces enamórala.

—En este corto tiempo ella me enseñó a ser menos egoísta, si no encuentro una razón que me anime, no lo haré.

—Supongo que es más de lo que podría esperarse —resopló Anna.

Dudó de su palabra por el compromiso y encontró otra posibilidad.

—Lo he pensado mejor, si callas, callan mis sentimientos, consideraré la deuda saldada.

—¡No puedes hacer algo como eso! —reclamó ella alzando los puños—. Piensa en algo más, quiero que los dos sean felices juntos.

—Jura que no lo dirás.

Anna se tomó su tiempo refunfuñando hasta asentir de mala gana.

—Bien. —Ella bufó algo ininteligible por lo bajo y sonrió resignada. —Por lo pronto, ¿tú y yo podemos ser amigos?

Él sonrió. —Creí que ya lo éramos.

Anna se rió como una joven pletórica.

—Bueno, no me queda nada más que decir por ahora. Regresemos, Hans.

Dieron media vuelta y recorrieron el mismo camino que antes, recordando la escapada que se dieron del baile en honor a la reina. Había algunos cuadros de más y los pasillos parecían más alegres que antes, aun de noche.

A mitad de su travesía se cruzaron con el esposo de Anna, quien se detuvo nervioso cambiando el peso de sus pies. Afortunadamente no parecía celoso, o de lo contrario habría temido la fuerza de sus brazos, se veía que hacía trabajo físico.

—Kristoff, él es Hans —les presentó Anna colgándose de su marido, que le sonrió con adoración.

En un solo intercambio de miradas, él pudo ver el amor que se tenían por el otro, uno que no habría existido entre Anna y él.

—¿Está bien que salude como si no fuese un príncipe? —Escuchó que susurraba el rubio tímidamente y con eso le agradó.

—No hay problema —respondió él con una sonrisa. —Es un gusto conocerte, Kristoff. Tienes una gran esposa.

—Eh, gracias. Lo sé —contestó Kristoff sonrojado—. Soy afortunado de haberla conocido.

—Me alegra que seas tú y no yo quien se haya casado con ella, no habría sido lo mismo. —Anna dejó escapar una risa cómplice. —En fin, iré al salón. Buenas noches.

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron deseándole lo mismo. Ansioso, él casi voló al encuentro con la reina.

Al verla otra vez, sintió el estallido de calor en su pecho y pensó en lo maravillado que era contemplarla sin el peso de la muerte sobre sus hombros.

Ella tenía los ojos sutilmente rojos, algo que le gustaría haber evitado.

—Hola —saludó repentinamente nervioso. Las circunstancias habían cambiado y ella podía disolver el intervalo de paz entre ambos, aunque supiese que no había deseado ni planeado hacer que muriera.

—Hola, Hans. —Ella pestañeó. —Lo lamento, no sé si se sienta agradado con tutearle.

—Lo prefiero, ¿me permitiría lo mismo, Majestad?

La reina sonrió dulcemente y movió la cabeza en asentimiento. Él respiró con alivio.

—Es un poco raro hacerlo hasta ahora —observó ella con humor. —Siéntate cerca. ¿Ha ido todo bien con Anna?

—Sí, su esposo es simpático —dijo al tiempo que se ubicaba en el sillón color cereza.

—Al principio Kristoff era muy serio e insociable, pero ha cambiado con el tiempo.

—Debe ser a causa de Anna.

Ella lo afirmó y se aclaró la garganta un par de veces.

—¿Es doloroso? ¿Lamentas no haber sido tú quien se casara con ella?

Negó con rapidez.

—Anna está bien con quien está. Yo… —Exhaló—. No la amaba, pero era la primera persona que me escogía a mí, para quien yo era su héroe y que confiaba en lo que yo hiciera. Lo que sentía por tu hermana no era amor, solo podría haberme encariñarme lo suficiente para tener un matrimonio que nos tuviese contentos a los dos. Estaba siendo egoísta con ella pidiendo que nos casáramos.

Pero si ya casados hubiese descubierto el verdadero ser de su hermana, los habría sumido en una situación inhóspita.

—De todas maneras, el modo en que resultó todo no fue justo. Los responsables actuaban con los mejores intereses en mente, pero no tenían derecho.

—¿Puedes explicármelo?

Ella asintió y expuso la causa de los hechos ocurridos con él, asegurando su repentino conocimiento de las cosas y el malestar que sentía por su trato con él cuando regresó a Arendelle buscando explicaciones.

Era muy extraño haber sido afectado por la magia, pero no se sintió enfadado con esos pequeños trolls, pues si hubiese tenido sentimientos reales, su hechizo no habría tenido efecto en él. Por el contrario, su intervención le había ayudado a tener una oportunidad para enamorarse.

Lo único que padecía era lo peligroso de poner su vida en riesgo. Gracias al cielo la verdad había salido antes a la luz de lamentarlo. No por él, sino por las consecuencias que tendría en los implicados directos.

—Probablemente me merecía una pena por engañar a Anna —expresó al terminar ella—. No tengo planes de ajustar cuentas con ellos, pues ya aprenderían la lección.

—Te pido perdón por no hacer nada y por que lo pasaras mal. —Ella desvió la mirada al suelo. —Arendelle ha ocasionado terribles problemas para ti.

Él le dio un ligero apretón a su mano. —No te aflijas, no recuerdo estos tres años, así que, para mí, no he sufrido. Fueron seres sobrenaturales, no tienes jurisdicción sobre ellos y nadie podría haber adivinado que estaba bajo un hechizo.

—Tal vez no, pero era mi deber indagar más a fondo, confiar en mi intuición. Yo sospechaba que había algo extraño y permanecí indiferente, dejándote cargar con una condena que no era tuya.

—Eso es parte del pasado —aseguró suspirando—. A partir de hoy, hay que mirar al mañana.

* * *

El domingo temprano, Elsa anunció oficialmente el cambio en la sentencia, explicando brevemente las causas del delito como parte de una magia cuya fuente conocían y habían parado, de modo que los demás podían sentirse seguros de no verse afectados por ella. La noticia fue tomada de buen agrado por el pueblo y la calma se recuperó en Arendelle.

Horas más tarde, tras el servicio eclesiástico, ella sentía una paz inmensa por haberse evitado la ejecución de Hans. Sabía que, de no haber sido así, en ese momento estaría sufriendo, no solo por la muerte, sino la pérdida de un hombre importante para ella.

No había conocido a tantos hombres en su vida, pero él había sido distinto a los pocos que se cruzaran en su camino. Y, aun si se quedaba con la idea de que era un mentiroso, no habría podido engañar a su corazón tan fácilmente.

Por otra parte, estaba contenta de que Hans aceptara quedarse unos cuantos días más, alargando su plenitud de compartir con él aunque sea otro poco tiempo. La partida era inminente, pues no tenía qué le retuviera en Arendelle, pero al menos su estancia alargada le serviría para sonreír un poco más.

Al día siguiente tenía planeado que ascendieran a la montaña para comprobar que no quedase rastro de magia en él, y porque los pequeños trolls se morían por rogar por su perdón, tanto porque habían hecho mal, como para congraciarse de nuevo a los ojos de Kristoff.

En ese momento, ella y Hans se encontraban en el jardín, degustando postres y helado como dos niños pequeños. Era su forma de celebrar la vida y sellar la amistad que había surgido entre ambos, pues no se permitía poder soñar más. Odiaba pensar en retenerlo en un sitio con muy malas memorias, aunque nadie tenía nada contra él.

—He decidido viajar a Italia el próximo mayo —reveló con entusiasmo.

A él le brillaron los ojos. —¡Eso es magnífico!

—Sí —bajó los párpados—, si no me tomo el tiempo pronto, cuando puedo, llegará el día en que la oportunidad haya pasado.

Hans sonrió sin que ella lo viese.

—El destino es muy sabio, hay que aprovechar las veces que nos da la mano. —Alargó la suya y rozó una hebra rubia en su sien que se movía con el viento. —Disfruta de ello.

—Si estás libre para esas fechas, ¿me escribirás? Sería fabuloso que pudieras mostrarme lo que has visto.

—Por ahora no sé qué rumbo tomar, pero cuenta conmigo para entonces. Me sentiré muy contento de enseñarte el mar —sonrió entusiasta. —Y si llevas un vestido tan brillante como ahora, serás la criatura más bella en medio del horizonte.

Un tono rosado apareció en sus pómulos delicados. La vio abrir los ojos y contemplar su vestido color celeste con flores violetas en la falda.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

Él se sintió enrojecer y movió la cabeza lacónico. De ahí en adelante, su conversación retomó un rumbo tranquilo sobre el mundo exterior.

 _Ese que ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos._

* * *

Disfrutando de la fuente con la compañía de Elsa, Hans miraba atento a la pareja recién casada al otro lado del jardín. Anna y Kristoff lucían muy enamorados, susurrándose cosas al oído que les hacía reírse tontamente.

Era agradable presenciar algo como eso, ni siquiera se sentía mal por tratarse de la mujer con la que una vez pretendió casarse. Se habría preocupado si hubiese sido lo contrario, ya que habría pensado que volver a ver a Anna le había provocado sentimientos románticos. Por fortuna, su historia era parte de un pasado que los había hecho amigos, y si se hubiese atrevido a soñar más, cuñados que se apreciaran el uno al otro.

Casi puso los ojos en blanco. Había hablado con Elsa al respecto, pero se daba cuenta que se veía afectado por los gestos amorosos del matrimonio; sí causaba influencia en uno presenciar amor. No querría estar en su lugar, siendo testigo diario de algo como eso, sin poder tenerlo.

Aunque algún día llegaría el hombre que ella amara.

—¿Estás recordando las últimas semanas? —preguntó Elsa de repente.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la observó confundido, buscando una explicación.

—Pusiste una expresión sombría, imaginé que era eso.

—No, fue algo completamente diferente sobre el futuro. Eso es todo. Antes y después de visitar a los trolls, no he pensado más en los sucesos tristes de los días pasados, solo en los buenos. Ya tengo experiencia haciéndolo, como sabes.

Ella sonrió dubitativa.

—Pero también he reflexionado sobre la libertad y la vida. Ni siquiera los barcos y las tempestades me pusieron al frente de estos aspectos. Valoro más mi vida y las oportunidades que me da, pero solo cuando no esté seguro de los buenos resultados en algo, no me aventuraré a ello. De otro modo, echaré a perder lo que ya tengo.

Y él quería algo como Anna y Kristoff, aunque no tenía la seguridad de poder conseguirlo con ella. Por eso, no complicar su relación ni alejarla era suficiente.

O no, quizá si…

* * *

Elsa se dejó caer en su cama con languidez, ataviada solo con sus prendas interiores para dormir.

Ese día, el último antes de que partiese Hans, la había llevado a la extenuación. No por el recorrido en el pueblo con la gente, sino por lo agotador que era reprimir sus sentimientos y pensar tristemente en su partida.

Continuarían como amigos, pero le escocería no verlo y algún día enterarse de su emparejamiento con alguna dama. Al compartir el esclarecimiento de los hechos en el exterior —de una forma creíble—, él recuperaría su buen nombre y sería un partido más que aceptable para cualquier mujer.

Odiaría aquel día y desearía no haber sido altruista renunciando a él, para que tuviese una vida alejada del Arendelle embrujado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y ella se envolvió en la sábana con un grito de alerta.

—¡Anna! —aulló exaltada, mirando ceñuda a su hermana.

—Aquí no podrás huir de mí —advirtió Anna acercándose a la cama y sentándose al borde del colchón—. Kristoff está resguardando afuera y entre los dos no podrás escabullirte. Tienes una costumbre muy mala de escapar, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad? —inquirió curiosa.

—¡Sí! Evitas muy bien las confrontaciones y todo problema. Y cuando pasa, también reacciones retrayéndote, guardándote tus sentimientos. Bueno, tengo que admitir que has cambiado un poco, pero ahora lo estás haciendo de la peor manera.

—Me he perdido, Anna. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—¡Todo el día has rehuido mi mirada!

De lo gran observadora que era, no se había percatado.

—Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta.

—Como espero que sea lo que vengo a decirte, porque me harás enojar.

Ella abrió la boca.

—¡No digas nada! En realidad, sí, pero hasta que yo lo diga. ¡Estás enamorada de Hans!

Se sonrojó, atrapada.

—¡Ya lo sabías! —exclamó su hermana con indignación—. ¡Y no has dicho ni hecho nada!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si él me ha rechazado?

—Esto es increíble —farfulló ella. —Es obvio, nada ha cambiado entre ustedes. Estarías triste o feliz, se diese el caso. Pero no entiendo por qué no le confiesas lo que sientes.

—No puedo decirle que me enamoré de él, Anna. Ha sido tratado de la peor forma posible aquí. ¿Cómo podría permanecer en Arendelle después de lo que pasó? ¿Cómo podría tenerme siquiera afecto? —razonó.

—Pues porque eres tú. No puedes ser feliz solo siendo amigos. Y no sabes si va a rechazarte, mucho menos con esos argumentos. Puede sorprenderte.

—¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué voy a saber? Solo digo que puede responderte como quieres, venos a Kristoff y a mí.

—No hay punto de comparación.

—¡Qué molesto! Elsa, escucha, tienes que decírselo y que él decida. Si te rechaza, al menos le habrás dicho lo que sientes, y si no lo hace, podrás estar junto a él. No le dejes ir sin comprobar sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso no eres valiente?

—Se te olvida que no lo soy, Anna. Tú misma has dicho que prevengo y huyo. Me pasé trece años temiendo.

—Él tenía razón al decir que eras testaruda, pero eres una necia —se quejó Anna, y ella asumió que él era Hans. No sabía cuándo ni qué le había llevado a describirla, aunque no era de mucho interés, ni su hermana parecía dispuesta a hablarlo.

—Si eso es todo, vamos a dormir. Mañana temprano partirá Hans y quiero despedirme.

—Sí, y espero que le digas que lo quieres antes de que suba a ese barco.

Ella no contestó y suspiró al quedarse a solas.

Anna podía quedarse esperando.

* * *

Hans resumiría su estancia en Arendelle con sentimientos diversos, pero resaltaría a la reina Elsa como lo más importante de esos veinticinco días, aún si no había pasado todos esos con ella.

Y al darse cuenta de que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, decidió que era un imbécil por no decirle que la quería… aunque tenía la oportunidad de ser valiente e intentarlo antes de irse. Con eso en mente, no durmió bien, y al reunirse con ella en su estudio, se sentía sin la fuerza mental suficiente para recibir una negativa.

Bastante era con alejarse de ella como para hacerlo con un rechazo.

Sin embargo, trataría.

—Llevo tanta comida conmigo que uno pensaría que tardaré una semana en llegar a las Islas del Sur —contestó a la pregunta de ella si tenía provisiones.

—Nunca se sabe, y muchos son postres de Arendelle que no perecen en largo tiempo. —Ella abrió un cajón. —Esto es para el rey Jakob —dijo sacando una carta membretada y sellada con las identificaciones del reino. —Le indica detalles que te eximen de culpa; si no cumple y te hacer servir una condena, encuentra el modo de contactarme en una semana. De no hacerlo, en quince días buscaré información por mi cuenta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Pareces una madre, Elsa. —La hizo sonrojar. —Pero gracias.

—También tengo tu… testamento —indicó ella tras un titubeo, extrayendo el papel enrollado.

Hans lo miró durante unos segundos y se quitó el anillo heráldico que había recuperado del fondo de su baúl.

—¿Tienes lacre?

Ella asintió y le presentó la pasta roja, en la que caliente presionó su anillo y luego plasmó en el papel.

—Consérvalo —pidió limpiando su anillo con un pañuelo.

Habría cambiado los términos, pero ella se seguiría beneficiando por ser Olaf de quien se refería. Y si le dejaba directamente algo a Elsa, la pondría en una encrucijada.

—Lo guardaré bien.

Se dijo que era el momento.

—Hans —le ganó ella—, no importa lo que pase, lo que digas o lo que creas, siempre me sentiré en deuda contigo, es lo único que puedo decirte. Mi amistad y mi lealtad estarán contigo.

Su garganta se contrajo, aunque asintió. Ella acababa de quitarle los ánimos de confesarle lo que sentía. Para Elsa, había una deuda y amistad entre los dos, y si le confesaba sus sentimientos, le complicaría su actuar con él de no corresponderle.

Pese a estar alicaído, se recompuso ante ella y sonrió.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Elsa. Te escribiré… y si no nos vemos antes, hasta el próximo año.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—También te deseo lo mejor, Hans.

* * *

Elsa se apartó de la ventana del estudio al escuchar que la puerta se abría con estrépito y deseó que Anna no hubiese perdido la costumbre de tocar antes de ingresar donde estuviese ella. Como recordaba las múltiples veces que le fue denegada la entrada, prefería no llamar, olvidando que afectaba a los demás.

En fingida calma, porque no podía sentir tal cosa en ese momento, se acercó a su escritorio y lo rodeó, sentándose para coger el estilógrafo y ponerse a trabajar. Se colocó los lentes y pretendió leer.

La mirada de Anna quemaba sobre ella, pero no le dio el gusto de atenderla.

—¿Por qué no estás en el muelle? —pronunció Anna en tono de indignación.

—Ya me he despedido de él, aquí —contestó tranquila, por encima de la montura de sus anteojos.

—Y no me equivoco al pensar que no te has confesado.

Asintió, tratando de permanecer inalterable.

—Elsa, ¡no hagas esto! —gritó Anna apoyando las palmas en el escritorio, haciéndolo temblar. —Sé que Kristoff me dejó ir porque quería mi bienestar y mi felicidad antes que estar conmigo, pero si no haces lo que él y no te acercas para comprobar que lo sea, cometerás un terrible error.

—Anna…

—Todavía no es tarde. Y si no está enamorado de ti, pues solo se irá y no tendrás que avergonzarte mirándolo cada dos o tres veces al día.

—¿Qué clase de consuelo es ese?

—No te rindas en el amor, ya tienes todo lo demás que querías. Puedes ser afortunada y tener al hombre que quieres. Creo que después de lo que ha pasado, él se merece una mujer buena que lo quiera con sinceridad. Y también creo que no hay mejor persona en este mundo para amarle que tú.

Dudó durante unos segundos, reanudando la marcha en sus inquietudes.

—Elsa…

El sonido de una multitud exclamando despedidas las hizo mirar a la ventana.

Su hermana saltó. —¡Corre! ¡Después lo piensas! ¡Sé impulsiva por una buena vez! ¡Demuestra que le quieres!

—Yo… —musitó quitándose los lentes.

—¡Corre!

Riendo, soltó la pluma y dio carrera hacia el muelle, rogando para que siguiera ahí cuando llegara. La posibilidad era mínima, pero podía congelar el mar y alcanzar el barco a unos metros de distancia y hacer la cosa más intempestiva e imprudente de sus veinticuatro años de vida.

Sus guardias jadearon y le pareció ver que los dos contrabandistas de libros chocaban palmas, antes de salir de las puertas del castillo y correr por el camino más corto hacia el muelle.

Aprovechó que la gente comenzaba a dispersarse para meterse entre ella, aunque sintió que su corazón se detenía al pensar en que el barco ya estaba muy lejos.

Pidió perdón a una joven que se cruzó en su camino y el jadeo de ésta atrajo la atención de los demás, que comenzaron a señalarla mientras le abrían paso de forma veloz.

Finalmente, sus pies llegaron al embarcadero y se detuvo en seco, mientras el barco flotaba en el mar. Y Hans _…_

 _Él… estaba en tierra._

Elsa dio un paso tentativo al frente y Hans la observó esperanzado. Su valentía momentáneamente perdida había regresado, diciéndole a gritos que no cometiera la peor tontería de su vida, por lo cual había bajado del barco, planeando esperanzado su modo de actuar.

La vida y el amor eran tan valiosos para desaprovecharlos por el miedo. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero él era paciente y no quería nada más que a ella.

 _…y Elsa estaba ahí._

Había llegado corriendo para detenerse al verlo, como si fuese él lo que estuviera buscando.

Ansioso, él también avanzó un paso hacia ella, que pareció animarla para continuar hasta alcanzarlo. Poco a poco sus pies les unieron al otro, y cuando la tuvo a un palmo de distancia, vio que sus ojos resplandecían más que las estrellas y que su rostro era mucho más hermoso que nunca.

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó una mano a su cuello, la acercó a su rostro y la besó.

Un silbido animado a su alrededor inundó sus oídos, mientras sentía que dentro de sí explotaban fuegos artificiales, todos en honor a la mujer a quien besaba y le correspondía.

Hasta que podía besarla, pensó extasiado, sintiendo que había pasado una eternidad en el desierto y recibía el agua que necesitaba para recuperar la energía y vivir. Como si toda su existencia no hubiese disfrutado del líquido de la vida y hasta entonces pudiese probarlo, casi muriendo de sed.

Y lo habría seguido haciendo, pero cuando no pudo seguir agotando sus labios, la estrujó contra él y se dejó abrazar con la misma fuerza de sus sentimientos.

—Me quedaré en Arendelle porque aquí me siento feliz, tengo un hogar, te tengo a ti… tengo a la mujer que quiero —confesó a su oído, en tono bajo a pesar de los vítores de los arandellianos. —Si no me quisieras buscaría un sitio donde residir y después de un tiempo intentaría cortejarte, hasta conseguir que te enamoraras de mí.

—Yo te quiero —susurró ella. —Estoy enamorada de ti y te quiero.

Con esas palabras, él se sintió pleno y dio una vuelta con ella en brazos.

Elsa rió, sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo. Hans le quería. Sus sentimientos eran igualados a los de ella, sin importarle pasar tiempo en el sitio donde sufrió.

Él la depositó en el suelo y cogió su rostro con ambas manos, de forma tan tierna que su corazón saltó.

—A punto de zarpar pensé: "No puedo dejarla. Ya gané una oportunidad más para vivir, y quiero hacerlo junto a ella".

 _Y su deseo se cumplió._

* * *

 **NA:** _Finales abiertos, los amo. Ja, ja._

 _Pueden imaginarse un equipo de soccer después de esto. En lo particular, imagino que tendrían su cortejo y después se casarían, así muy cursis porque este Hans sí se presta para eso. XD_

 _(Olaf habría sido el chaperón, perdido como en esta última parte)._

 _Haciendo punto y aparte. Me encontré con un fic en inglés que mencionaba esta hipótesis de los trolls haciendo de las suyas, así que el amigo Google me ayudó y la esbocé para un helsa. La trivia aquí es que primero se me ocurrió que los trolls creyeran que había funcionado, pero no fuera de ese modo, y al final Hans se saliera con la suya haciéndose pasar por bueno siempre. Después siguió que él muriera y terminara cruelmente. Luego que no hubiese nada romántico, para concluir con esto que escribí, que tampoco fue muy fácil, si bien no me quise dar a la tarea de profundizar mucho en los sentimientos de Elsa después del "error"._

 _Me habría divertido mucho con la verdadera naturaleza de Hans, pero ya estoy en un fic con ello. (No sé si comenzarlo a publicar mientras escribo o esperarme a terminarlo.)_

 _En fin, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

 ** _Muchos besos, Karo._**

Guest:It's part of really be human to break in a situation like that (with this personality. I'm not sure if, given the case, he could feel the same). And with Elsa, do you mean aloof? I look for the word "alouf", because I haven't heard it, but I had no results, sorry. My guess is that Elsa knew why he never reacted bad towards her. Yeah, I wrote the happy ending, the "miracle" Elsa said, and then it worked for them. It'd have been longer, but this was originally a OS, so not really deep. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, I love your pov's. :)

Guest: ¿Sequía? Dios, no me digas eso que más me acaloro ja, ja. Eres como yo, sobrevivo leyendo, de lo contrario sufro mucho, tanto que no puedo ni escribir. Gracias a ti por tu comentario, espero que disfrutaras la conclusión de la historia.


End file.
